El novato
by neah20
Summary: Un novato entre la marina sobreviviente del intento infructuoso de impedir la reunion de dos Yonkous, sobresaliente de manera repentina. historia corta.
1. Chapter 0

Un oneshot que no merecía morir.

No soy dueño de nda... Solo del fic.

XXXXX

Cap 0: Novato

El dia brillaba con todo su esplendor en medio del amplio mar, el barco de cierta tripulación navegaba a un solo destino.

-Parece que la marina está nerviosa- Ben Beckman burlo desde su ubicación aun cuando parecía no haber nada a la vista.

Shanks se paró y con tranquilidad fijo su atención al horizonte, su rostro era tan calmado pero su sonrisa de tiburón lo desmentía en cuanto a la emoción o reto –Nadie impedirá esta reunión, no importa quien se interponga- expreso seriamente mientras los barcos de la marina se divisaban poco a poco.

Alineados como pared, una expresión silenciosa de no pasar hacia el otro territorio delineado de manera extraoficial del Yonkou Barbablanca… una reunión con otro del mismo calibre.

Poco a poco el gran barco pirata acortaba la distancia entre los buques de guerra de la marina, lento y sin cambiar rumbo con una sola meta, atravesar sin importar quien este en medio.

Algunos afilaban sus armas, otros golpeaban emocionados el piso de madera y pensamientos de oportunidad de abordar una de las naves para luchar –no hay ningún barco en especial- Rockstar grito desde su ubicación informando el hecho que ningún almirante estaba presente.

El capitán lo miro unos largos minutos para detallar el mismo cada embarcación, un puchero de decepción brillo unos momentos pero su sonrisa salvaje aparecio nuevamente-Entonces, esto será fácil- sacando su espada el capitán empezó a dar órdenes –que no quede nadie- rio para ubicarse en la proa.

La marina dio el primer golpe lanzando su cañon a su dirección, rompiendo las pacificas olas y el silencio remplazado por una explosión que levanto el agua bañando a los piratas en el acto, no intimidados simplemente esperando su oportunidad para corresponder el "saludo".

El sonido de los cañones de la marina empezó a sonar en coro, cada uno apuntando al gran barco del Yonkou Shanks "el pelirrojo" de una manera desesperada e infructuosa, solo causando olas que los movía pero no desviaban.

-AHORA- Yasopp expreso al dar la orden, los cañones del barco pirata brillaron en acción impactando una de las naves justo en medio, vitorearon ante la colision y el hundimiento instantáneo.

Shanks simplemente se mantuvo al frente con su espada en su único brazo, la capa ondeaba mientras daba un borrón de ataque cortando algunas balas de cañón que lograrían conectar sin siquiera pestañear –bueno, algo frustrante- dijo más para sí mismo.

La tripulación alabo a su capitán ante la pequeña muestra de poder o alcance, mantuvieron el juego cierto tiempo hundiendo barcos diestra y siniestra, pero lentamente el gesto jovial fue remplazado por amargura o frustración del capitán envolviendo su entorno.

-Fue suficiente de juegos- expreso el pelirrojo secamente, todos detuvieron cualquier trabajo a realizar ignorando como una bala de cañón explotaba justo al costado de su embarcación levantando agua y bañándolos.

Observaron la actitud diferente de su capitán ahora acercándose más a la orilla de su barco, su capa pesada gracias a la humedad lograba ondear escuetamente mientras, el cabello se pegaba a su rostro resaltando la gran cicatriz con sus ojos de pesada expresión.

No era difícil saber que su capitán se aburrió rápido del juego gracias a la urgencia de esta reunión, alzo la espada brillando al sol de una manera perezosa pero al bajar a una velocidad aterradora la fuerza fue visible gracias al agua apartándose.

La dirección del ataque era el gran buque que cubría su ruta, el crujir de la madera ante un corte limpio mientras los gritos se hacían presentes del enemigo, levanto nuevamente su espada haciendo el mismo proceso a los del entorno para limpiar una amplia área difícil de cubrir para atravesarlo.

La madera flotaba con los sobrevivientes con caras de fracaso en sus rostros, era cuestión de tiempo para ser auxiliados por los aliados pero Shanks no le importo, su atención hacia el camino liberado.

El barco atravesó con pereza entre la destrucción flotante algunos marinos salieron del camino ante el pánico de ser arrastrados o hundidos –parece que hay un valiente- Yasopp alerto señalando al costado de su camino otra pequeña embarcación lejos de ser las originales de la marina, pequeño con apariencia desgastada, shanks detallo que el casco tenia grietas extrañas y velas opacas con los mismos ¿daños?

-¿Un náufrago?- pidió recargándose por el barandal, al parecer aprovechando el camino despejado por ellos.

Tan cercas que cada tripulante detallo al pequeño barco, muy inferior en tamaño al de ellos y cada centímetro de este tenía esas mismas grietas en características generales… pasando casual a su costado para llegar a estar tan cercas, algunos tomaron sus armas pero todos subestimando lo que este traía consigo.

Una figura resaltaba en ese techo escueto tejado, sombreada y femenina con un uniforme estándar de la marina, sin alguna categoría para ser notada pero siendo la única acercándose a su barco de manera exitosa (eso y que cada pirata del pelirrojo estaba curioso permitiendo aún más la cercania)-Una fuerza monstruosa- su voz era severa y clara, no hubo temor ante las presencias que la observaban.

El capitán miraba justo el barco con una sonrisa –Un don tan natural para mí- aclaro aquel comentario, ahora el marino estaba justo debajo de su posición -Buenos días, señorita- expreso recargándose casual en su barandal como si iniciara la conversación con alguna persona amistosa.

Dando un paso hacia el frente mostrando su rostro, alzándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado, ojos oscuros de intensidad genuina un rostro fino pero con toques fuertes, su cabello sujeto en un peinado alto de rastas negras mientras algunos salían libres de este, enmarcándolo –buen dia, señor pirata- correspondio.

Shanks la miro unos segundos detallándola, arqueo la ceja curioso -¿Novato?- pidió.

Ella inclino su cabeza, pensando en contestar –se podría decir- afirmo al cruzarse de brazos –en la marina- aclaro al encogerse de hombros.

Recargo su barbilla en su única mano, sus ojos firmes en el marino –no estas preocupado por tu gente- pregunto señalando su entorno, podía escuchar algunas personas llamándola desde lejos siendo ignorados de manera maestra.

Ella miro su entorno con menosprecio –No puedo hacer nada por ellos, fuimos usados como simple piedra en el camino- se escuchaba la amargura pero un tinte acido también se resbalaba –no se puede esperar nada de cualquier gobierno- se encogió de hombros espantando la idea.

Levanto ambas cejas, era la primera vez que escuchaba a un marino insultar abiertamente a sus líderes causándole una carcajada –pero mira, alguien interesante- aclaro al levantarse, golpeando el barandal en puro acto de diversión.

La mujer entrecerró sus ojos –pero no estoy aquí para causar una buena impresión, señor pirata- su rostro mostro una sonrisa de bienvenida, se notaba la falsedad a causa del aura amenazante a su entorno.

El pelirrojo rio un poco divertido por la actitud del solitario marino –luchar contra una señorita- negó al levantarse en toda su altura –pero no creo que salga fácilmente, ¿verdad?- cuestiono siendo rechazado al instante –tengo una reunión importante- su tono abandono su bondad, sus ojos se hicieron más intensos.

La esencia del Haki inundo a cada tripulante silencioso ante el intercambio, algunos se burlaban en susurros ante la mujer que caería en unos segundos, pero esperaron porque no sucedió nada mirando más inquietantes.

Un silencio total y Shanks parpadeaba como búho-Interesante- volvió a repetir con una cara de asombro total, otra carcajada nació desde su pecho mientras se recargaba animado en aquel barandal para tener un mejor aspecto de su retador.

El marino tenía un gesto fiero y salvaje, su cabello podría decirse se levantaba ante el aura amenazante –guárdese sus trucos- siseo con sus brazos bien apretados en su pecho, su postura indicaba tensión lista para lanzarse.

-Shanks- advirtió Ben prediciendo un juego del gato y el ratón, pero debía admitir que estaba interesado… todos en esa tripulación curioso de que alguien viniera a dar un reto casual a uno en calidad de Yonkou.

Shanks sonrió feroz y fue un gesto correspondido con la misma intensidad.

Este simple gesto provoco más sorpresa en el capitán –Ey Ben, esto no es normal- expreso infantilmente señalando a la señorita, había visto piratas pero nadie correspondiendo con esa misma intensidad o no encogerse ante su nombre, menos marinos novatos… quizás los almirantes o alguien de su misma postura.

Pero un marino solitario, mujer y novato sobreviviente de su ataques entonces hiso lo mismo que había estado haciendo… se carcajeo a todo volumen –tienes talento mujer- alabo golpeando la madera con su pie.

Un suspiro de frustración contenida de la tripulación, era como si un juguete nuevo fuera descubierto… por un momento tuvieron lastima de la chica.

Esta arqueo su ceja por la escena del pirata en su barco, torcio la boca enojada–ser un perro del gobierno apesta- expreso al encogerse de hombros con sus ojos brillando molestos, dando un salto de su embarcación con tal fuerza que casi la hundió.

Shanks posiciono su espada de escudo chocando con el puño desnudo de la mujer que provoco cierto choque, le tomo con sorpresa la fuerza que provocaba el crujir de la madera a sus pies obligándolo a saltar hacia atrás, viendo con una mueca el daño provocado al suelo donde estaba.

Miro su espada curioso, vibraba ante la intensidad con la que choco, tuvo que aceptar estaba impresionado por este espectáculo.

Aterrizando como si nada la mujer lo miro, dio un paso hacia atrás haciendo movimientos con sus manos de manera marcial con el arma de Ben quien fue el que la ataco, el codo fue dirigido al torso siendo bloqueado por la mano del adulto.

Ambos se miraron pero ella le lanzo una sonrisa confiada al lanzar un rodillazo de una fuerza monstruosa empujando a Ben y obligarlo a sacar aire, arrebatando el arma y dando un salto hacia atrás en seguridad –bueno- expreso al aplaudir para tocar el acero de lo confiscado.

Todo este tiempo Shanks miraba con un nuevo nivel de sorpresa, luego busco a su amigo arrodillado con su área afectada siendo cubierta el rostro se transformó en uno de horror, viendo cual fue la razón abrió su boca en sorpresa.

El arma parecía deformarse entre chispas, para ser doblados a voluntad en un juego llamativo para la tripulación listo a atacar –un usuario de la fruta del diablo- Yasopp expreso con el ceño fruncido no conociendo la habilidad.

-Error- dijo la mujer casual mientras el antes rifle ahora era una larga lanza estilizada, siendo manejada con maestría para tomar una posición de combate con sus ojos escaneando el área con cuidado.

Shanks tuvo que retener a Ben de irse en su contra al igual que cualquier movimiento del resto–dame una buena razón para no terminarla aquí- le inquirió con una mirada fulminante.

El pelirrojo sonrió con descaro –prometo comprarte una mejor arma- dijo consolador, después de todo su amigo era muy apegado a su rifle y terminar de esta forma tan fácil, era no solo un dolor por la pérdida sino en el orgullo –bien, bien… - miro al marino -no solo has encarado a un Yonkou en su territorio… si no que subes a su barco sin permiso y atacas a su tripulación- su amigo maldijo por lo bajo pero se retiró a fumar, mirando a distancia siendo seguido por el resto–o tendrás agallas o serás idiota- miro desde su altura a la mujer, era alta pero aún le quedaba corta.

La chica era joven, lo podía ver pero su rostro estaba firme sin intimidarse por la cercanía del capitán ni por estar rodeada –lo mismo pensaría- dijo severamente, como si estuviera en un propio conflicto interno por sus acciones, pero el brillo decidido no se borró para corresponder en un gesto estricto –Pero para su fortuna o desgracia, soy un Alquimista estatal- fue su única respuesta al moverse rápido para dar un barrido.

Ahora el pelirrojo no la iba a subestimar, saltando en reflejo para lanzar su mano extendida y tomarla del hombro hundiéndola fuertemente en el suelo del barco, el astillar se escucho y un "tu lo repararas" de su gente se escuchó.

-Quizás me pase- murmuro soltando el hombro femenino, se quedó viendo preocupado la nuca de la ahora enterrada, pero en un instante sintió un dolor en su mandíbula obligándolo a retroceder por el dolor, para dar otro paso hacia atrás ante la lanza –mi camisa- gruño sentir el filo tan cercas, ahora si estaba molesto.

Alzo su espada dando una estocada siendo bloqueada por la extraña lanza, el impacto hiso moverse la nave violentamente con una ventisca naciente entre los contrincantes.

Ambos quedaron uno frente al otro sin retroceder–excelente defensa, señor pirata- dijo sin retroceder, sus ojos sujetos a los otros en un duelo no solo de miradas si no dé propias voluntades.

-Lo mismo digo señorita, algo que merece elogios- contesto casual al saltar a cada extremo con la guardia alta–pero bueno, llegamos a un punto muerto- expreso encogiéndose de hombros.

Sacudiéndose las astillas inclino su cabeza en duda, con una de sus manos en la cadera en una postura exigente –que quieres decir- pregunto demandante, sus hombros tensos la delataban de desconfianza y pudo notar un leve temblor en los brazos, quizás estaba algo afectada por el impacto aunque no lo aparentaba.

El capitán lo noto o lo ignoro, no se sabe mientras señalaba hacia atrás, Shanks sonrió burlón ante lo que significaba dejar atrás a los barcos de la marina… un novato ahora estaba solo en la nave pirata en medio del mar.

Perdió el color paralizada conforme más se alejaban, miro hacia arriba y las velas extendidas mostraban que el aire estaba impulsándolos con fuerza –maldito clima raro- gruño al suspirar para recargarse en la barandilla.

-Tu nombre es…- Shank dijo casual, como si no hubieran estado luchando hace unos minutos.

Parpadeo a su dirección aun recargada en el barandal de madera, hiso un bufido –Curtis Izumi- contesto neutral, aun todavía la adrenalina se podía presenciar en sus ojos.

-Has ido contra un Yonkou….- Ben y Yasopp además del resto de la tripulación voltearon los ojos nuevamente por la actitud de su líder despreocupado, guardando su espada en un fluido movimiento.

-Uno que solamente jugo conmigo- cortó acusador cruzándose de brazos –pero no tengo tiempo para esto- expreso de mal humor dando un salto al barandal de madera, pensando seriamente en nadar de regreso.

El pelirrojo vio la intención caminando en dirección al marino, dio un salto para subirse y poner una mano en el hombro femenino deteniendo los planes a seguir –no he dicho que vaya a dejarte ir… Izumi- expreso informal dando un empujón hacia atrás, obligándola de nuevo al barco –digamos que… su ofensa no puede ser dejada de lado… su reto fue aceptado- sonrió salvajemente.

Izumi entrecerró sus ojos –Yo no soy un novato pirata- expreso irguiéndose sacudiendo el área tocada provocando solo diversión en el pirata que bajaba–Soy un perro del gobierno- posicionando su pie enfrente en una postura marcial, poniendo su lanza en la espalda y su mano hacia el frente abriendo sus pies para un mejor apoyo.

XXXXXX

Izumi gimió de dolor al recuperar la consciencia, abrió sus pesados parpados para escanear el área salvajemente –maldito seas, pirata- escupió con rencor, pero era más por las decisiones estúpidas que tomo que la orillaron a terminar en esta situación.

Movió las cadenas que la apresaban con sus ojos escaneándolo a detalle, luego nuevamente el entorno sucio en el que se encontraba.

¿En que estaba pensando a tomar esta misión solitaria? Pensaba una y otra vez al tronar cada articulación con los movimientos restringidos ¿subestimo al enemigo? quizás.

Volvió a maldecir para quedar en silencio, dejándose colgar de las cadenas incomodas y la picazón que empezaban en sus heridas.

Pensó en todo lo que hiso para mantenerse al margen, no sobresalir en ningún campo en la marina aunque con su actitud estaba lejos de serlo, no cuando el almirante Garp la recluto rápidamente.

Llego a la marina con el único objetivo de aprender, de llegar a un punto donde pudiera resolver su propio enigma, pero al parecer se estaba tomando muy en serio su deber… por un momento y durante la lucha pensó seriamente en llegar a ser un almirante, lograr un sueño de grandeza… pero lo aplasto con rapidez.

Regresando su mente al Yonkou en cuestión ¿Cómo es que las personas rompían cualquier estándar establecido? Pensó con sorna, al parecer en este mundo todas las personas podían llegar a niveles monstruosos si se lo proponían, retando cualquier ley de la física o en este caso de la naturaleza.

Hiso una mueca, en su interior tenía el sentimiento que si se lo proponía rompería ese límite establecido… había algo por ahí diciéndole que llegaría a ser aún más fuerte, superando su nivel que le causaba terror a sus estudiantes y alquimistas similares.

Pero no quería estar muy cómodo en este mundo.

Con eso en mente apoyo sus pies en la pared para impulsarse hacia el frente, su esfuerzo fue notable a la primera con un crujir se arrancó de la pared aterrizando en sus manos para hacer lo mismo con sus pies.

Respiro el polvo y se levantó, sacudiéndose con una actitud casual mirando su entorno con paciencia, para luego aterrizar en sus grilletes –que tenemos aquí- murmuro para sí misma la composición era diferente al acero o algún mineral conocido –kairoseki- afirmo pensativa.

Asi que pensaban que era un usuario de la fruta del diablo.

Dio un bufido escéptico pero era un material útil, sobretodo fuera del alcance de un novato como ella así que encogiéndose de hombros y con algún plan a futuros encuentros, dio un aplauso para deformar el material a algo menos "criminal" para ajustarlo en ligeras pulseras que pudieran pasar desapercibidas.

-Sigue espiando y te saco los ojos- amenazo oscuramente entre rayos de transmutación todavía sus manos juntas en concentración.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, Shanks se recargaba en el marco con una gran sonrisa divertida mirando las luces desaparecer –quisiera verlo- reto.

Una venda ajustada alrededor de su cabeza, también por la apertura de su camisa se notaba otras tantas curaciones y por la postura estaba en un dolor soportable.

Izumi le lanzo una mirada irritada que solo causo más diversión –lamento este trato…- señalo el entorno y las heridas -pero creo que Ben no le agradas- expreso encogiéndose de hombros sin moverse de la puerta, obviamente tapando cualquier apertura -no lo puedo culpar, nadie se mete con sus armas- agregó casual, un silencio fue extendido –puedo ofrecer alguna bebida- expreso Shanks después de tiempo.

Izumi arqueo la ceja, odiaba a los piratas y sus actitudes despreocupadas –no tengo intenciones de socializar- gruño –apártate, quiero regresar a mi buque- frunció el ceño en pensamiento, ¿Qué tan lejos estaba ahora? Maldijo nuevamente.

Cada momento que pasaba aquí mas lejos quedaba de regresar, miro la actitud de su actual carcelero que parecía reflexivo –eres una persona con capacidades asombrosas- expreso al mirar detenidamente –es un desperdicio estar en la marina-

Confundida dejo su postura tensa –y que quieres decir- escupió con ira volviendo a la defensiva, estaba perdiendo una paciencia que no sabía que tenía.

-Se parte de mi tripulación- exclamo como una victoria, ella abrió la boca con incertidumbre –Tengo mucho tiempo sin ingresos… estoy seguro que Ben te aceptara… con el tiempo- esto último no lo dijo tan seguro.

Algo se desconectó de su cerebro mientras se quedaba viendo al Yonkou, lo único que se ocurrió que burbujeaba desde su estómago era reír, Izumi trato de soportarlo ni siquiera recordaba haber querido carcajearse libremente de regreso a casa.

Lo suprimió pero mirando el gesto del hombre no lo aguanto, soltando una estridente carcajada de pura diversión no solo por el ofrecimiento a un marino, si no por cómo era posible todo esto… una cosa era perdonar a un terrorista, lo había escuchado de Edwards… pero esto, era tan ilógico.

Era este mundo tan irreal, ironico y extraño.

Se decía una y otra vez levantando su cabeza en puro placer de una carcajada profunda, ignorando al pelirrojo expectante.

XXXXXX

Era un dia tranquilo en los cuarteles generales de la marina, cada miembro realizaba sus actividades rutinarias con diligencia corriendo de un lado a otro.

Pero había una presencia que opacaba cualquier rutina, dando pisotones entre los pasillos buscando salvajemente a alguien en específico ignorando los saludos corteses a causa de su rango.

El vice-almirante Monkey siendo escoltado por dos jóvenes uno de cabello rosa otro rubio –cálmese señor- el primero dijo con paciencia.

-No me digas que me calme, acaban de llevarse al novato que quería reclutar- expreso a lo alto frustrado.

-No se que tiene de especial este novato- dijo el rubio a la ligera, provocando la parada repentina del gran hombre de edad ocasionando una colisión con su espalda -¿señor?- pidió adolorido al igual que su colega.

-Helmeppo- llamo el hombro al voltearlo a ver desde su altura –esa novato no solo resistió una mirada mía- rio ante este último, había tomado un leve interés en probar los ingresos resientes a la marina - si no que regreso ilesa del encuentro contra akagami-

Tanto Coby como su colega miraron con sus ojos abiertos –bueno, quizás no tan ilesa- expreso en burla –pero llego viva… tiene potencial-

-Quien es- cuestionaron ambos chicos en unísono, en los pasillos no habia ningún alma mientras el trio se miraba unos a otros.

-Curtis Izumi- dijo Garp en un bufido –pero ahora tendré que ir a buscarla- expreso mientras picaba su nariz, en un instante callo dormido parado.

Coby tosió un poco frustrado –señor- llamo pero solo el ronquido se escuchó –SEÑOR- alzo más su voz reventando una burbuja de la nariz del almirante.

Abriendo los ojos frunció el ceño –bueno, en que estaba- pidió un poco confundido por la mini siesta –¡ah! hay que encontrar a mi nuevo recluta- dijo confiado, quería entrenar a un marino más antes de su retirada y pareciera que tenía otro prospecto respetable.

-Espere, señor- el rubio exclamo –a donde vamos- pidió.

-Bueno, tengo una parada a Enies Lobby- expreso al dar la espalda –ahí es donde mi recluta se encuentra- estornudo pero mantuvo su camino.

XXXXX

Toda la tripulación miraba a su capitán con cuidado a causa de su aspecto sombrío, sabían que un poco de la causa era el reciente encuentro con Barbablanca pero era también en gran parte porque se le escapo un recluta… para la gran satisfacción de Ben.

-En serio planeaba reclutar a una mujer- uno susurro todavía escéptico a pesar del tiempo que había pasado de aquel encuentro con la peculiar marino.

-Al parecer si- contesto otro en descontento.

-Bueno fue lo mejor- Yasopp agrego casual, no imaginaba a una mujer entre su gente.

-Pero crees que ya pase esa actitud- Rockstar agrego desde donde estaba ubicado.

Ben tomo su nuevo rifle apuntando al capitán, en instantes todos dieron un paso hacia atrás al escuchar el disparo.

Shanks salto asustado –ey porque hiciste eso- exclamo en un fruncir severo de ceño.

-Tu actitud está afectando a todos- contesto casualmente poniendo su arma en el hombro, encendió un cigarro y exhalo parte del humo –es molesto- concluyo.

El pelirrojo lo medito y se encogió de hombros –Bien- su sonrisa aparecio y como si hubiera esperado esta reprimenda su actitud volvió a la normal –pero aclarando… si vuelvo a topármela insistiré- afirmo como siguiente meta –pero claro, también le mandare recados-

-Eso es acoso- arqueando la ceja Ben aclaro.

Pero su capitán no escuchaba con su mente fijo en un solo plan, obtener a la nombrada alquimista estatal de las garras del gobierno.

XXXXX

Fin

Bueno es una de muchas ideas, todavía tengo bloqueo en mis demás historias.


	2. Chapter 1

Cense que moriría esta historia como one-shot, y aunque no sera larga tenia la idea de la continuación... quizás sea de 3 capítulos resumiendo algunas sagas y desde el punto de vista de la marina (algunas veces).

XXXXX

Capitulo 1: El sueño

La cafetería de paredes blancas con un mural del logo de la marina, las mesas acomodadas a lo amplio de la sala con una sencilla barra dando un toque formal y cómodo.

La brisa marina entraba por alguna de las ventanas abiertas, el edificio principal podía ser observado con claridad con el nombre grabado "Enies Lobby" en él, siendo el tribunal más importante del mundo.

El sonido del agua caer y un cielo despejado, poco a poco algunos comensales ya se acomodaban para empezar el desayuno dispuestos a darle inicio a sus días de labores.

Las pláticas casuales daban inicio en el entorno como tema principal era el regreso del CP9 después de 5 años de misión, era una proeza pues no venían solos.

-Capturaron a la niña demonio- decían orgullosos de ser testigos de tal evento.

Pero en un momento, se cortó todo discurso al ver entrar a una persona cuyas ropas era un capri negro, blusa sin mangas de un largo que le llegaba hasta más allá de la rodilla con un escote en "v" que dejaba ver la insinuación de un tatuaje encima de su pecho del lado izquierdo de un significado incierto.

La capa de teniente con ella, su rostro era amigable al saludar con una grata sonrisa, pero todos en el corto tiempo de su transferencia sabían que contaba con un temperamento explosivo y una fuerza terrible.

-Buen dia Catherine- expreso a la camarera que respondió de la misma manera –buen dia chicos- saludo ahora a los gigantes de la puerta que respondieron corteses, todavía uno tenía la sombra de un gran moretón en su ojo…. Después de tacharla de arribista por lo rápido de su ascensión o su colocación en ese lugar.

Eso y querer coquetearle.

Poco a poco los rumores en su entorno crecieron señalándola como recluta de Garp (a pesar que se negó a pertenecer a esa flotilla) y una sobreviviente al Yonkou Shanks "el pelirrojo" (que era una exageración, el tipo era un raro).

No había nadie que no la conociera en Enies Lobby, quizás haya estado como un novato tanto tiempo pero ascendió tan rápido y sospechoso que no los podían culpar de llegar a soluciones erróneas.

La teniente Curtis Izumi, cuyo temperamento ha chocado con la actitud arrogante de Spandam el cual no la ha podido someter ni remover o degradar por las conexiones de Garp (de las cuales no sabia que tenia).

-Pero ahora que noticia nueva tienen- pregunto al recargarse en la barra volteando a dirección de los comensales.

Se miraron nerviosos pero un valiente del rincón más lejano grito un escueto "regresa el CP9", el rostro de la teniente parecía curioso tratando de recordar que era ese grupo, pero se encogió de hombros para voltear en dirección a la camarera.

Todos se miraron incómodos, mirando la espalda de la mujer extraña.

El restaurante comenzó a vaciarse y los que llegaban preferían irse al no tolerar al teniente o simplemente no estar cerca de ella por el temor, solo quedo Izumi platicando con Catherine de los cuchillos de carnicería sin filo.

Izumi miro de reojo como todo se vaciaba, una ligera sonrisa en su comisura por los tontos debiluchos algo divertida de los diversos rumores que se planteaban en su entorno –peor que mujeres- se burlo en un susurro.

Se quedo pensativa en el recuerdo de su encuentro con aquel tipo, había sido la primera vez que usaba su alquimia para luchar, suspiro al regañarse internamente por su estúpido movimiento temerario.

Formo un barco de los vestigios de su nave (siendo unas de las que se derrumbo por el ataque irracional del Yonkou), luego durante la lucha deformando el arma para un uso menos explosivo (no le gustan las armas de fuego).

Agradecía que la marina no se dio cuenta de sus habilidades (a menos que alguien entrevistara a algún tripulante del pirata, que lo dudaba gracias a la verdad), aun siendo perro del gobierno quería mantener un perfil bajo... bueno lo mas bajo que pudiera con su personalidad.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo, mas a la reunión a la que fue sometida después del incidente donde maquillo todo sin temor, gracias a su fuerza y agilidad marcial.

Miro a Catherine, explicando todavía la forma correcta de sacar filo a los cuchillos.

-Escuche que el vicealmirante Garp esta buscándote- la camarera indico interesada, sus ojos brillando ante un rumor que Izumi sabia se esparciría como pólvora.

Pero ella simplemente se congelo, luego suspiro –me escapo de uno y otro vuelve- murmuro mas para si misma, pero negó –bueno, es momento de aceptar- se dijo así misma.

Sonrió expectante, era momento de dejar su"bajo" perfil para aspirar a algo mas, quizás no regresaría a casa, pero demonios... arrasaría con quien se le atravesara en su camino mas alto en la marina, sabiendo tanto dato oculto que tendría acceso si llegara ahí.

-Tienes que tomar la piedra con fuerza y tallar el cuchillo en un ángulo de 90°-regreso al tema de interés, uno que le llenaba de nostalgia por su oficio.

La camarera ponía atención maravillada del dato –pero no será peligroso- pregunto, aun inexperta tenía que aceptar que hasta este momento era la única que le ayudaba con temas que no fuera de la marina.

Tomando con su tenedor un pedazo de carne de su plato ya frio, Curtis negaba –por supuesto que no, aunque debes tener cuidado… siendo inexperta y todo- aclaro al dar un bocado con lentitud.

El sonido de un den-den mushin rompió la plática, la teniente suspiro pero contesto –Buen dia, Curtis- saludo por pura formalidad, recargando su codo en la mesa y abandonando de momento sus sagrados alimentos.

Se escuchaba una voz enojada del otro lado, era su superior Spandam –pero no han llegado- contesto dejando hablar al del otro lado ante la atenta mirada de Catherine –todavía no empieza mi turno- declaro con el ceño fruncido –mira, voy en el momento en que acabe mis alimentos- gruño oscuramente –yo se mi deber, pero no voy a ir sin que mi prisionero llegue al edificio principal- colgó de manera enojada.

Hubo un silencio unos momentos –bueno, en que íbamos- Izumi deslumbro con una amable sonrisa a la camarera que parecía nerviosa, continuando la plática.

Paso media hora, las mujeres continuaron su discusión ahora en un tema diferente que era la calidad de la carne en los alimentos y la cocción ideal.

Cuando hubo un fuerte grito a las afueras callándolas, la teniente se mantuvo en silencio escuchando el escándalo que crecía afuera.

-Parece en las puertas- la camarera dijo en un hilo de voz, al ver como Izumi de un gesto casual había cambiado repentinamente a uno calculador y reflexivo.

Izumi no le puso atención, pero si al exterior podía diferenciar que algo grande estaba pasando afuera obligándola a ponerse de pie con su gesto fiero y una sonrisa salvaje –parece que tenemos a alguien valiente- declaro con burla –nos vemos Catherine- se despidió para comenzar su camino hacia afuera.

Apenas iba a atravesar la puerta cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió el edificio provocando un grito de la camarera, Curtis por el contrario volteo en una posición precavida hacia el escombro que caía en medio de la sala dio un vistazo rápido a Catherine que se encontraba recargada en la pared con cara de miedo –ve atrás- ordeno siendo obedecida.

-Eso dolió- una voz se quejó tosiendo de vez en cuando –la tierra sabe mal- gruño en desprecio –tengo hambre- descuidada y casual era el tono prominente.

El polvo se asentó provocando una mejor visión del joven que se quejaba de que sus pantalones no podían guardar carne, un chaleco rojo con un sombrero de paja cubriendo un cabello salvaje negro, sus ojos eran inocentes con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo –Hola- saludo.

Izumi inclino su cabeza, bajando su postura –buen dia, chico- saludo con una falsa alegria –dime, que haces interrumpiendo mi comida- pregunto, aunque era mentira.

-COMIDA- el chico se animo buscando en su entorno, viendo el plato que antes era de ella para estirar su brazo y tomarlo, siendo lanzado sin ceremonia a su gran boca para ser masticada ruidosamente.

La alquimista cerro sus ojos –estaba condenada a tratar con monstruos- pregunto a los cielos, no había un minuto en que tratara de entender si había un limite de lo ilógico en este lugar.

El chico se volteo hacia ella en curiosidad, luego sus ojos se abrieron en solución –eres un marino- apunto groseramente.

-Esta es una isla de la marina- ofreció secamente, sus ojos sin brillo hacia el chico.

-NO ME DETENDRÁS... ROBIN- el chico se hizo a la carga con su gesto lleno de decisión, dando un salto hacia ella.

No vacilo, el puño en su dirección fue desviado con facilidad mientras con sus pies daba un barrido limpio –chico, bruto- sonrió siniestramente al plantarlo en el suelo con un pisotón.

Estirando sus brazos trato de zafarse, pero ella ejerció mas fuerza provocando que el suelo se abriera mas ante esta –pero bueno- quito su pie despreocupada dando un paso hacia atrás.

El chico levanto su rostro entre jadeos –aire- decía una y otra vez –CASI ME MATAS- expreso acusadoramente sentándose con sus piernas cruzadas con un gesto cómico.

Le dio una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar –que querías, eres un invasor- indico molesta pero se obligo a la cordura -Bien, chico- se encogió de hombros yendo a la puerta dejando al otro quejándose –tengo que irme, tengo un trabajo que hacer- expreso a la ligera.

-QUE A DONDE VAS- el chico expreso molesto, poniéndose de pie pero se detuvo en seco ante el gesto del marino.

Su rostro oscurecido, sus ojos brillando cual resplandor asesino con una amplia sonrisa demoniaca –haz todo el desastre que quieras chico, haz que ese Spandam sude- su voz era gruesa y de ultratumba, el chico levanto sus manos espantado –ahora, no le vayas a decir... ¿si?- su rostro se volvió dulce con una sonrisa consoladora –Entendiste- pidió volviendo amenazante.

El chico afirmo energéticamente, mientras Izumi salía con tranquilidad al edificio principal... con una idea en mente, que su "jefe" probara un poco de su venganza por sus constantes acosos.

XXXXX

Robin estaba resignada, ahí sentada ante todo el CP9 que la miraban cual criminal, Franky a su lado ambos con un gesto serio sentados en esa pequeña y lujosa sala.

Ella se había desconectado de todo el discurso molesto de Spandam, líder del CP9 un hombre arrogante con una mascara cubriendo medio rostro, este platicaba de manera incesante regodeándose por un criminal que el no atrapo.

-Buen día- una voz nueva llego a los oídos de los prisioneros, llamando la atención de ambos ante esta nueva adición.

En comparación con el CP9 esta parecía ser una mujer normal, quizás de su edad o un poco mayor con una capa símbolo de la marina, su gesto era uno delicado con toques fuertes que le daban un aspecto sobresaliente.

Ojos oscuros con su cabello en rastas en un peinado alto, caminaba con confianza hasta posicionarse cerca del grupo.

-Por fin llegas, Izumi-chan- Spandam saludo soberbio, sus ojos escaneándolo con descaro a lo que fue ignorado –déjame presentarte a mi equipo... el CP9- levanto sus manos señalándolos.

-Un gusto- expreso con una ligera sonrisa, su voz era firme sin intimidarse para dirigir su atención en dirección a ellos –y ustedes son mis prisioneros- pidió con interés.

Franky no respondió mientras Robin miro a lo lejos –un gusto chicos- expreso para sorpresa del resto.

-Como puedes hablarles así, es escoria- el líder rugió, el mismo CP9 parecía desconcertado por la amabilidad de esta llamada Izumi.

Un desplante dirigido que lo obligo a sentarse –se llama educación- inquirió demandante.

Fukuro un gran hombre circular dio un paso enfrente –mas respeto- exigió siendo ignorado por la mujer que cruzo sus brazos.

Decir que Robin estaba sorprendida era lo de menos, sobre todo porque cualquier intento por golpearla de Spandam siempre fue detenido por ella con facilidad... aun cuando se ganara los insultos de sus aliados a la mujer de nombre Izumi no le importaba.

-Es mi prisionera y será respetada- expreso con poderío cuando se le cuestiono.

XXXXX

Izumi se contuvo de carcajearse abiertamente, era un desastre lo que habia dejado suelto y el hecho de ver en pánico a su "jefe" valió la pena, miro a su prisionera que lloraba al ver la bandera ser quemada en su nombre.

-QUIERO VIVIR- grito con ansias de regresar, de ser liberada declarando su deseo de regreso con tanta fuerza que llego a sus amigos del otro lado.

Ganándose la simpatía de la alquimista, no cualquiera declara la guerra al mundo en nombre de la amistad.

XXXXX

Enies lobby ardía en llamas ante los ojos divertidos de Izumi, miro el horizonte al lado del cuerpo de su jefe, suspiro tratando de llegar a una idea para zafarse de esta sin quedar implicada en traición.

Fue divertido, todo este espectáculo ofrecido por los sombrero de paja claro, fue sutil pero sabia que su prisionera y los piratas sabían de su pequeña ayuda.

-Subestimando, eh jefe- se burlo ante el cuerpo para llegar al filo del edificio.

Los barcos en su entorno no le prestaban atención, tratando de seguir a los infractores provocándole diversión pura.

XXXXX

Aqua Laguna, unos días después...

Todos veían con horror como Luffy se retorcía de dolor ante el puño de amor de su abuelo, cada uno de los presentes tenían la boca abierta mirando estupefactos la escena del rencuentro.

-Es acaso que no puedes entrar normal- una voz femenina interrumpió los gritos incrédulos, pasando a través del agujero de la pared era una figura femenina con el manto de teniente.

-TU...- los sombrero de paja (excepto Sanji, este lo dijo cantando) y Franky gritaron acusador señalando al ingreso, siendo conocida de su reciente aventura de manera esporádica... excepto para Robin que paso mas tiempo con su "guardián", esta parecía sorprendida de verla ahí.

-LA TIA DE RASTAS- Luffy agrego al suelo siendo callado por una roca chocando con su rostro en una velocidad aterradora.

-Niño grosero- murmuro la mujer con un resplandor amenazante.

-Los conoces- pidió Garp ignorando los quejidos de su nieto.

Ella le arqueo la ceja –Me recogiste en Enies lobby- acuso, el anciano parecía recordarlo sonriéndole tontamente, provocándole un bufido incrédulo.

-Bueno, déjenme presentarles a mi reciente ingreso... la teniente Izumi Curtis- el anciano dijo con orgullo –debo decir que estoy orgullosa de esta niña...- se levanto a golpear la espalda de la chica que provoco muecas de dolor al resto pero a ella no le parecía afectarle, ni siquiera moverle –al contrario de mi estúpido nieto- señalo secamente.

Luffy se levanto molesto –debes reparar la pared- expreso Izumi con un tono de mando, que cualquier queja del pirata murieron en su garganta.

-Bien...- el vicealmirante acepto con facilidad, una sonrisa avergonzada –ahora repárenlo- ordeno al resto que se negó rotundamente a limpiar algo que no hicieron.

La alquimista aprovecho esto para voltear a los piratas, poniendo su dedo índice en su boca y señalarlos para terminar con un pulgar atravesando la garganta... una clara amenaza de cállense o mueran.

Todos tragaron grueso afirmando con diferentes tipos de temor, hasta del propio luffy por el contrario de Sanji que sumisamente y con corazones en los ojos aceptaba sin chistar.

Cuando Garp volvió su atención vio con duda como todos parecían pálidos (a excepción del rubio raro) -paso algo- pregunto a su ahora teniente.

Izumi volteo con inocencia -nada, creo que simplemente es increíble el parentesco- ofrecio con humilde respuesta, su sonrisa en su lugar y un terrible miedo entre los presentes ante su buena actuación.

Pasando así la introducción de la interesante familia del vicealmirante.

XXXXX

Coby salió a ver el mar desde ese barco, habían zarpado de Aqua laguna sin ningún accidente, estaba emocionado y pronto haría su sueño realidad.

Pensando en su encuentro con quien logro impulsarlo, Luffy.

Entonces escucho algo, miro a su lado para ver a Izumi-san leyendo una carta, iba a saludarla pero al verla despedazar el papel y lanzarlo al mar... prefirió no hacerlo, la mujer le daba algo de miedo.

Por su parte la alquimista pisoteo a su camarote ignorando su entorno, agarro un papel para poner una letra de "PIERDETE IDIOTA" con tanto instinto asesino que esperaba y el papel pudiera impregnarlo, si no fuera porque no los vio demolería a golpes al que logro colar una carta entre lo recibido en la ultima isla.

Seguramente podría enviarlo en la siguiente isla, pues también la carta dice que esperaría respuesta en su siguiente visita a tierra... ya que tenia "gente" diciéndole donde desembarcaría pronto.

-Maldito seas, pirata de mierda- rugió entre dientes rompiendo la pluma con la que escribía, era que no se iba a dar por vencido... ella no se uniría a ninguna tripulación pirata.

Shanks había lograrlo mandarle notas en donde quiera que estaba después de su encuentro, cada una pidiéndole que se uniera... cada una con diferentes manchas de alcohol, molestándola de sobremanera.

XXXXX

Continuara?

Bueno lo que era un one-shot se transformo en una serie corta, espero tener uno próximo aunque será el final (espero).

Neah20 fuera...


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Cotidiano

Un almirante es una persona de poder entre la marina pero al igual que su contraparte: los piratas, estaba llena de personas excentricas o extrañas (con un poco de ambas), siendo uno de esos ejemplos Aokiji que era huésped de Garp para ser llevado al cuartel general por la pereza de ir en bicicleta.

Desde el momento que toco la cubierta no dejaba su vista curiosa oculta por su usual pereza hacia el nuevo integrante, con el incidente de los sombrero de paja que huyeron por "desgracia" y la falta de oportunidades de interacción hasta este momento, por fin obtuvo una oportunidad de dar un juicio.

Temprano en la mañana, topándosela en la cubierta observo en silencio la dedicación de una rutina de ejercicios de alguien entregado a una formacion estricta, entre calentamientos, katas y volteretas complicadas hasta concluir con un suspiro y un "buenos días, almirante Aokiji" demostrando que a pesar de su concentración, aun noto su presencia.

Él se acercó con una afirmación seca de aceptación al saludo, la cubierta estaba solitaria al parecer eran pocos los madrugadores (el no contaba, simplemente busco un lugar diferente donde dormir).

Aokiji mantuvo una expresion limpia de gestos, sus ojos no abandonando a la subdita de su heroe, con sus manos en los bolsillos apoyados con un gran bostezo.

Ella mostraba una tranquilidad ante su presencia, no le molestaba ya habia escuchado rumores del temple de acero de la teniente no solo en Enies Lobby tambien durante su largo tiempo comon novato.

Peculiar, si se lo preguntan aunque no le molestaba.

Se detuvo a una distancia cercana con una postura alivianada, penso algunos momentos como iniciar una discusion pero simplemente no tenia ganas de pensar, quizas ella iniciaria... se pregunto al mirarla acomodar una toalla en su cuello.

Miro hacia abajo a causa de la diferencia de estatura, su sombra casi cubriendola que a cualquiera pondria incomodos menos a la persona cuyo sudor secaba con indiferencia–se le ofrece algo- pidió arqueándole las cejas despues de tiempo.

Parpadeo con flojera, inclino su cabeza curioso -Bueno, en verdad tengo una pregunta- arrastro con paciencia.

Izumi fruncio el ceño, sin tener alguna insinuacion de sorpresa o molestia simplemente con sus ojos fijos en su superior -adelante- expreso.

-Es interesante que despues de tiempo como novato, llegue a una posicion tan alta repentinamente- expreso aburrido, inclinando su cabeza con un sentimiento de viva curiosidad que no aparentaba.

Debia aceptar que aun siendo un Almirante paciente o perezoso, todavia le parecia increible el repentino ascenso de un novato o los rumores circundantes de ser un sobreviviente del pelirrojo.

Veia potencial, pero sus ojos no lo engañaban... habia algo mas, eso que la destacaba y lograba que un vicealmirante sin interes en llenar sus plazas... se la ofreciera prontamente.

Izumi lo miro con su rostro neutro –hasta ahora tuve la motivación- contesto casual.

Tarareo un tono pensativo irguiendose a su altura-Sobreviviste ante los piratas del pelirrojo- dijo sin soltar el tema –luego Enies Lobby- se acercó más –es que tienes algún plan- cuestiono sospechoso.

-No tengo ninguno, señor- expreso sin pretensiones negando levemente -simplemente me canse de estar abajo- sonrio un poco a su direccion.

Afirmando un poco cruzando sus largos brazos, aun Aokiji estaba insatisfecho -Donde es su hogar de origen- pregunto despues de tanto.

-En algun punto del mar- fue su escueta respuesta apretando firme sus labios, sus ojos vagando en el infinito y no en la figura de autoridad -Un lugar muy lejos- expreso ausente.

-Ya veo- bostezo para dar la espalda sintiendo la incomodidad de no querer responder y la nostalgia -Bueno- se despidio con un unico pensamiento, quizas buscaria informacion en la base de la marina que la recluto

XXXXX

Garp afirmaba satisfecho -Tienes potencial- exclamo energetico con una sonrisa orgullosa mirando a quien fuera su contrincante, una jadeante teniente que aun la llama de la lucha no se extinguia en esos ojos insolentes.

-Gracias, Garp-san- levantandose con un leve tick de dolor puso sus manos en la cadera con una gran sonrisa, sacudiendose la ropa del polvo que le provoco una mueca por lo que posiblemente seran moretones vistosos.

Ignorando las mandíbulas caídas de cada tripulante y un brillo de interés de su huésped Aokiji ambos luchadores se levantaban imponentes ante todo–EL BARCO- gritaron todos saliendo de su estupor.

Garp e Izumi se miraron olvidando por completo donde se encontraban, parpadearon un poco volteando a analizar con un gesto apreciativo el area.

El vicealmirante entonces noto el desastre que era ahora su barco tematico, había algunos chorros brotando de lo que seguramente eran las tuberías de agua potable, madera cedida por allá y medio techo caído de la cabina… era su imaginación o el mástil estaba levemente inclinado.

-Me pase- dijo a la ligera poniendo su mano en su nuca, riendo alegremente como si lo unico que hubiera hecho era una pequeña travesura.

-REPARELO- gruñeron todos señalando los diversos daños en una expresion indignada.

Haciendo un puchero, murmurando "idiotas tripulantes" o "no te burles Aokiji" comenzó a tomar las herramientas dadas por sus súbditos que al parecer tenian ya a la mano.

Coby siendo el mas cercano y con valor acerco una caja con el mismo material a Izumi, que le arqueo la ceja en un brillo amenazador -bueno, tengo que hacerme responsable- expreso para livio del joven que casi se ofrecia a hacer su parte.

Una carcajada sonora -bueno, no soy el unico que estos vagos ponen a trabajar- expreso satisfecho el hombre ignorando el "usted es mas vago señor" de los ofendidos.

-Levantar lo que se hace mal, es una forma de intercambio- expreso con disgusto por la actitud de su superior, dispuesta a levantar lo que se pudiera del desastre que provocaron con el "pequeño" calentamiento.

-¿Intercambio?- cuestiono no solo el anciano, todos al mismo tiempo.

Ella parecia darse cuenta por un milisegundo noto su error y se encogio de hombros para dar la espalda -a trabajar- fue mas una orden al poner una tabla en una silenciosa llamada de quien lo clavaria.

-Vas a aspirar a lo grande- expreso con unos clavos en su boca, el martillo listo para comenzar con la tabla que le tenian sostenida.

-Quizás- acepto la mujer entre el golpeteo.

El vicealmirante continúo con su trabajo con su mente a la deriva, era diferente que con Coby y Helmeppo o cualquiera que haya tomado bajo su ala, quizás podría aparentar que no lo notaba pero sabía muy bien que esta chica ya tenía su propio estilo, rutinas y mentalidad.

Por más entrenamiento que tuviera un novato este era solo entrenamiento estandar, no era la formacion que esta chica ya mostraba con su simple caminar o su postura.

Garp lo notaba, aun cuando la actitud de su ingreso quisiera ocultarlo a sus ojos sabios, sabía que Aokiji también sospechaba.

Curtis, Izumi… Era alguien que fue entrenado en la milicia con anterioridad, una muy diferente a la marina.

Ante este pensamiento sonrió como tiburón por la idea de un buen marino entre manos que quizas aspire a ser una leyenda entre los suyos.

Ella era joven ¿quizas 20? o mas (deberia investigar) pero el cuerpo mostraba su formacion de manera explendida, solo una afinada y despertar sus dotes ocultos dejandola lista para ella misma abrirse camino a un mundo de posibilidades.

¿seria un error? se preguntaba al ser tan confiado en alguien que apenas conocia y hasta ahora trataba mejor, pero sus ojos mostraban un alma noble que a pesar de lo aterradora o extricta que ha demostrado ser siempre estaba al tanto de todos en el barco.

¿Instinto maternal? tal vez, despues de todo estaba en la edad... bueno, se estaba saliendo del tema, su mundo de pensamientos quedo interrumpido ante el dolor –oh, me martille- dijo casual viendo el pulgar hinchado.

Izumi suspiro, negando con sus ojos brillando en fastidio –ponga mas atención- regaño con el ceño fruncido, ofreciendo terminar mientras el se atendía aunque no quisiera.

En estos aspectos, su teniente parecía ser demasiado mandona.

El no tuvo la fuerza para contradecir, le temía a su desplante de bestia asesina.

XXXXX

Desde el barco con temática de perro, una figura solitaria miraba la puesta de sol con cierto aire nostalgico, mirando sus manos con extrañeza para seguir su atencion a la lejania.

Era una cómoda imagen a grabar, algunos pasaban platicando pero ante el desplante amenazante de la pensativa se tragaban sus discursos ruidosos para ir casi de puntillas de regreso al interior del barco.

Izumi tenía tiempo para asimilar su cambio, era una persona de aprendizaje autónomo por lo cual tener a un "maestro" era extraño a su parecer, Garp se estaba tomando tantas molestias en "moldearla" para ser un gran marino… aunque a ella le iba mejor que a los cadetes Coby y Helmeppo que en su comparación eran muy novatos.

Se recargo en la barandilla con una ligera sonrisa, su visita por el cuartel general fue "divertido" conoció a tantas personas que casualmente estaban de paso, al parecer era raro que Garp llenara sus vacantes por lo cual fue la novedad.

Bueno eso y que tenía algo de fama por fugas de diversos chismes de Enies Lobby.

Se mantuvo al margen de cualquier interacción prolongada, pero aun le fue imposible del todo escaparse sin algunos discursos de sus iguales o superiores que la acercaban para revisarla, sacando su actitud de servicio que la hacia alguien diplomatico ante personas ajenas a los conocidos.

-Tan calmado- dijo en un susurro disfrutando de las olas con nostalgia.

Conocio a personas que la alentaron a continuar sobretodo al haber pocas mujeres en la rama como lo fue la vicealmirante Hina que amablemente le explico la paciencia que debia tener en esta profesion.

Como los buenos, también había malos como Akainu , viéndola con sospecha… siguiéndola a cada paso, como si esperara que en cualquier momento rompiera alguna ley para hacer valer su justicia absoluta.

Coby le habia explicado que el hombre siempre es sospechoso -Eres un sargenteo mayor, Coby- alento ella con ligereza en la ocasion, hablandole mas informal a causa de la diferencia de edad.

Partieron lo más pronto posible, solo dejando Aokiji sin ceremonia con ligeras despedidas (el tipo era raro, pero parece que dejo buena impresión).

Disfruto del viento marino lavando su experiencia, cerrando sus ojos en su resumen de vida como parte de esta flotilla, ahora Izumi tenía otro punto de vista de la marina a estas alturas, podía presenciar ciertos aspectos que como novato nunca hubiera imaginado.

Los trabajos como vicealmirante eran amplios, como tal debía ayudar en lo que pudiera en organizar a las cuadrillas, aprender los mapas de los territorios que competen a Garp y las diferentes islas que deben ser visitadas con frecuencia a causa de su ubicación peligrosa.

También vigilar que su superior no ande de vago.

-Mañana sera un gran dia- expreso al estirarse placidamente, su rutina se hizo mas complicada y Garp-san parecia querer darle mas entrenamiento.

Entonces noto algo a la lejanía, uno que según Garp era un Haki latente en su interior (teniendo la voluntad, al parecer aquí se puede lograr todo)… acercándose con pereza hasta sus límites, se obligó a abrir sus ojos probando si era verdad.

Debía decir que estaba satisfecha, aunque todavía temía que esa habilidad cueste algo… en cuestión al cambio equivalente (ante el pensamiento tembló, tocando inconscientemente su vientre), suspiro para dirigir su atencion al horizonte.

Ahí un barco pequeño con una triste vela se acercaba a su gran buque, siendo iluminado por la puesta de sol dando un toque intimidante o misterioso, se encontraba una figura recostada con un sombrero oscuro tapando su rostro, sus brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca en una apariencia dormida.

Ella arqueo la ceja reconociéndolo de inmediato, Dracule Mihawk un shichibukai del que se presume solitario y cercano a cierta persona desagradable (en algún punto del mar, un pelirrojo estornudo).

Estuvo viéndolo con curiosidad aunque inconscientemente tensándose para cualquier pelea, era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien más que ella detectara al pirata solitario mientras tanto estaba sola y no era para abandonar el reto.

-Buenas Tardes, señor pirata- saludo al notar como ligeramente la embarcación quedaba justo debajo de su posición, el hombre en cuestión se retiró su sombrero mostrando sus ojos intensos en su dirección provocándole que levantara una ceja en demanda.

Se levantó con soltura, su rostro era neutro y emanaba un aura de poder puro al ponerse su sombrero con elegancia –buenas tardes, señorita teniente- respondió con un tono plano.

Ambos compartieron un vistazo, analizandose con ojos expertos en lucha cada uno satisfecho de notar que parecian no querer ceder entre sus voluntades -Se le ofrece algo, señor pirata- llamo educadamente.

Mihawk parecia considerarlo sin dejar de observarla con un grado de Haki que la hizo responder de un aire calmado a uno peligroso, esto provoco una invisible sonrisa acompañado de un destello divertido en su inexpresivo rostro.

El pirata estaba lejos de romper el silencio, simplemente busco algo entre sus bolsos para lanzarlo con fuerza casi pareciendo un proyectil, que fue atrapado con agilidad entre dos dedos de la teniente justo delante de su rostro.

Izumi detecto el olor del alcohol cambiandole su gesto a uno agrio -No pensé que fuera mensajero, señor pirata- con sus dientes apretados la alquimista siseo aun con la letra entre sus dedos aun sin leerla sabia a quien pertenecía.

El hombre en cuestión estaba sentándose para disponerse a marchar pero un gesto irritado era más que visible–el hombre es molesto- explico simplemente.

-Sin paciencia al parecer- agrego con burla y algo satisfecha de que su plan haya funcionado.

Despues de todo logro persuadir a Garp-san de cambiar el destino donde desembarcarian logrando asi no tener la oportunidad de contestar, logrando una venganza de no responder.

El señor de la guerra no contesto, pero le lanzo una mirada que podría encoger a cualquiera pero ella lo regreso con la misma intensidad –es mejor contestar, lo último que quiero es ser utilizado para estas estupideces- amenazo.

Ella bufo nada sorprendida por el desplante, haciendo una mueca de desagrado –el es al que deberías regañar-fulmino con cierto reproche.

El pirata se sentó ajeno a esto recostándose –lo hare- fue su escueta respuesta con sus ojos brillando en ira comprimida, se dispuso a cubrirse su rustro con el sombrero y en el momento que un marino lo vio gritando "pirata" ya se encontraba en su camino, lejos a través de la oscura noche.

-Estas bien- Coby llego apurado revisando nerviosamente mientras Helmeppo tenía miraba entre el pirata ya muy lejos y su colega con escepticismo.

Izumi sonrio ligeramente golpeando ambos hombros–por supuesto que estoy bien- exclamo energética, pero ambos cadetes tragaron grueso detectando la amenaza brillando a través de su gesto amistoso.

Era poco el tiempo, pero a través de los meses ya habían aprendido a notar a su colega y superior con una facilidad –bueno, nosotros nos vamos- se despidieron con prontitud ante el temor de quien sea que le toque ser el punto de descarga.

Todos los marinos en su entorno que salieron a curiosear también captaron esto dando la espalda con prontitud para salir disparados de manera discreta al interior.

-Paso algo- un Garp ajeno murmuro al bajar de la parte de arriba del barco, parpadeo confundido pero rio nerviosamente al ver a su teniente dándole un resplandor.

-Vicealmirante Garp-san- saludo con demasiada formalidad provocando que se enderezara con sus ojos abiertos.

-Mierda- soltó el anciano al voltear a ver una escapatoria encontrándose solitario–quien te hizo enojar- se quejó con un gemido cuando fue arrastrado al camarote por una muy oscura teniente, sin notar la nota sin abrir y siendo apretado con fuerza.

-Porque yo- haciendo pucheros sin poner resistencia el marino se resignó, seguro lo pondrían a trabajar (aunque fuera su obligación) muy adentrada la noche.

XXXXX

Ace habia llegado a un punto muerto de su busqueda, estaba muy lejos del retorno penso al acomodarse su sombrero.

-El bastardo donde se encuentra- tenia pistas, seguiria su camino hasta la isla Banaro que gracias a los mares no estaba lejos.

Miro los cielo deteniéndose un rato, era momento de buscar su pequeña embarcación pero primero pasaria por los puertos a escuchar los rumores de los viajeros.

No estaba lejos camino unos minutos a través de la arena, hasta empezar a ver las construcciones analizando los barcos en fila con una ligera ausencia, cabeceando en una dormitada fugas para levantar su rostro en resorte cuando proceso lo que sus ojos vieron antes de cerrarse.

Entonces se congelo, ahí flotando humilde y sin pecados era un barco de la marina… no cualquier barco, para su desgracia uno con tematica de perro muy espantoso.

Sus sentidos se ampliaron con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, su flojera espantada mientras un escalofrio atravesaba su cuerpo de diversos recuerdos traumaticos-bueno, no queria saber nada- dijo mas para si mismo de convencerse que no era miedo, simplemente no tenia interes en los rumores del puerto.

Pero entonces como si el diablo se burlara de el, noto que su pequeño barco estaba amarrado al grande como una señal de "te encontre" tan doloroso que le provoco una mueca.

-Puedo robar otro- expreso a la ligera en una solucion rapida, no de miedo simplemente ya se aburrio de su pequeño y capaz barquito.

Dio la vuelta dispuesto a caminar rapido (solo caminar no correr) tan lejos antes de que lo vieran, pero al parecer no era su dia de suerte pues ya era tarde.

Un golpe lo mando al suelo tan rápido que no lo detecto a tiempo para esquivarlo y aun sus habilidades de su fruta no fueron efectivas, tragando arena a montones mientras su parte afectada ardía y retumbaba.

-Aquí te quería encontrar, mi nieto vago- la voz era conocida, alzándose encima de su cuerpo semi enterrado era su abuelo con una sonrisa confiada y las manos en sus caderas en una posición amenazante pero familiar.

-ABUELO- gruño todavía en el suelo, pero cambio su tono a uno mas humilde al verle brillar en regaño por el saludo descortes–lo siento- dijo con la cola entre las patas al verlo tronar sus nudillos.

El viejo tenia una suerte para llegar a un punto de el, que era lo único que temia mas que la muerte.

-Ahora ponte de pie, das verguenza- su voz retumbo en sus oidos, su dolor de cabeza olvidado mientras se levantaba tan rapido para salvar su dignidad.

-Que haces aqui- murmuro molesto al sacudirse la arena y limpiándose la nariz levemente sangrada, tocándose inconscientemente el area que ardia para acomodarse su sombrero.

-Bueno, mi teniente tiene una visita a esta isla- afirmo Garp con una gran carcajada -pero mira que encontrarte aqui- expreso al comenzar a urgarse la nariz.

Ace miro a otro lado -es esa tu teniente- pregunto con sus ojos aburridos, señalando la lejania el abuelo afirmo -creo que la acompañare, es peligroso- expreso tratando de escaparse.

-Bueno, es lo minimo que espero de mi nieto vago... todo un caballero- Garp acepto al darle un empujón demasiado fuerte que casi lo tira por lo sorprendido que estaba de que aceptara tan rapido -pero si no regresas, te encontrare- amenazo sutilmente.

Ace no sabia si era su consciencia pero se obligo a seguir a la figura, caminando rapido para estar tan lejos de su abuelo que aun sentia su mirada en su espalda -Buen dia- expreso alegremente obligando detener a la que perseguia.

Volteando con su rostro sorprendido, al parecer no esperaba compañia el pirata tuvo una mejor mirada de ella, al parecer teniente de su abuelo.

Una mujer de aspecto atractivo con un cuerpo curvilíneo y tonificado, su piel blanca hacia resaltar su cabello negro en rastas acomodados en un peinado alto dejando algunos adornando su rostro, pero esto no le llamo la atención al joven (que no era ciego) era la determinación de su mirada y -es eso un tatuaje- no pudo aguantarse el preguntar señalando el lugar que gracias al escote podia ver.

Justo al lado izquierdo, parecia un tatuaje interesante pero su curiosidad murio ante el desplante molesto que le fue enviado -quien eres- llamo, al parecer su anterior saludo no fue escuchado.

-Soy Ace- exclamo con orgullo, no habia ningun marino que no supiera su nombre.

Ella lo reconoció, cruzando su brazos en una actitud firme nada intimidada por la fama de un pirata que pudiera atacarla (no es que lo fuera, pero le daba gracia ese tipo de reacciones)-que haces siguiéndome- pregunto, pero era con un tono de miénteme y lo pagaras.

El joven pirata se encogió de hombros -mi abuelo me envio de escolta- mintio -pero solo la dejare en el pueblo, me marchare tan pronto como pueda-

-Un pirata escoltando a un marino- se burlo ella al dar la espalda para continuar -como quieras- expreso.

Ace la miro contemplativo -no temes que te vean conmigo- cuestiono al caminar a su lado, despues de todo era verdad... podia ser mal visto.

Ella levanto sus hombros no dispuesta a conversar en ese aspecto -eres uno de los nietos de mi superior- expreso -si fuera el caso, simplemente diria que fue su idea- sonrió despreocupada.

No pudo evitar lanzar una risa sonora -tienes razon, el abuelo se meteria en problemas- afirmo satisfecho.

En algun punto del puerto, Garp tuvo un escalofrió y la sensación que seria regañado por Sengoku en algún punto de la semana.

Izumi entonces no hablo nada en general, Ace platicaba de alguna cosa al azar donde solo respondería por cortesía o despertaria al tipo que se quedaria dormido parado tan repentinamente -entonces aqui llegamos- afirmo al ver el inicio del pueblo, uno pacifico y silencioso.

-Bueno, supongo que gracias- ella afirmo dándole un vistazo levemente.

-No hay de que- expreso con la misma cortesia -solo tengo una pregunta ¿que hacen aqui?- pregunto curioso.

-Vengo a unos negocios- expreso casualmente.

-No es una persona con la que se pueda negociar, aun siendo usted fuerte... señorita Izumi, podria estar en peligro- Ace abandono cualquier gesto descuidado y cortes, sus ojos afinados al notar cierta presencia mas alla del pueblo.

Seguramente su abuelo tambien lo noto, por eso confiaba en que el la acompañara.

Ella fruncio el ceño -Me duele que me subestimen- expreso peligrosamente dando un paso para enfrentar a un imperturbable pirata, provocando un pequeño crater debajo de su pie.

-Me agradas- anuncio Ace con una gran sonrisa, con su mano en su sombrero para mirar hacia mas alla del pueblo -peculiar persona, la que mi abuelo consiguio- parloteo sin abandonar su aire correcto.

Izumi suspiro para abandonar al chico a sus espaldas -Cuidate, señor pirata- expreso levantando su brazo -Garp-san no te hará nada si le dices que te dije que te diera el barco...- lo miro por encima del hombro -con la condición de hacer el papeleo una semana por el-

Ace abrio sus ojos -en serio con eso lo dara- dijo desconfiado, no sabia porque siquiera consideraba tomar su palabra... podia robar otro, pero debia aceptar que le tenia cariño.

-Por supuesto- Izumi se detuvo volteándose levemente -Ahora, señor pirata...-

-Solo Ace- ofrecio pensativo el pirata.

-Ace...- frunció el ceño extrañada -regrese por donde vino, yo estaré bien- espanto cual mosca para continuar su caminata.

El joven simplemente se le quedo mirando de manera tonta, luego dirigio su atención al puerto ¿probaría su suerte? se pregunto encogiendose de hombros.

descubriendo satisfecho que tenia razón, su abuelo ni titubeo en regresarle su barco y aun cuando los otros marinos bajo su mando vieron incrédulos como dejaba "escapar" a un villano pirata... solo le advirtio -cuidate y no hagas nada tonto-

Al parecer sabia algo que el desconocía, pero no cambiaría su rumbo, tenia una venganza que cumplir.

XXXXX

Entre el bosque solitario, ni un animal se escuchaba por kilómetros pero eso no intimidaba al solitario marino que caminaba ajena a cualquier molestia.

Abandono el pequeño pueblo, solo atravesándolo para cumplir con su negocio... en su corazón crecía admiración por su superior, que a pesar de sospechar su reunion la habia dejado sola y desviado de su camino por su capricho para llegar a esta isla.

Bueno no era su capricho, de eso estaba segura.

Pero la confianza ofrecida le daba un grado mas de respeto al que veia como su maestro, lo habia regresado casi a Enies lobby pero el acepto rápido.

Su espíritu optimista cambio a uno de fastidio total cuando comenzó a detectar ciertas presencias, las sabia escondidas entre los arboles y el ruido escandaloso de una fiesta improvisada se escuchaba a la lejania.

-No trates nada, marino- la voz de alguien conocida de cierta tripulación le dijo con desagrado.

-Sensible- pregunto picara al conocerlo como el tipo al cual transmuto su arma en una lanza.

Se escucho un disparo que agilmente esquivo como si no fuera nada, provocando algunas risitas burlonas o gruñidos -Ben- la voz de alguien interrumpió lo que seria el inicio de una pelea.

Izumi se detuvo en seco, su rostro de socarrón cambio a uno irritado cuando una figura entre sombras se acercaba con pereza, el crujir de las ramas y el silencio daban un ambiente sombrío.

Torció su boca en una mueca y de irritado su rostro cambio a uno con un brillo salvaje dando una gran zancada rápida que termino en un choque de fuerzas, una patada voladora siendo detenida por una mano firme que se vio empujado hacia atrás pero se mantuvo, siendo lanzada de nuevo a su posición, aterrizando con fuerza para levantarse.

-Yonkou Shank, enviar a un Shichibukai- expreso cruzando sus brazos irritada ignorando las armas en su dirección a causa del ataque -es acaso que no tiene sentido común- apretó los dientes todavía incrédula de la tontería que había hecho.

El susodicho se mostró por completo ordenando que bajaran sus armas al cual Ben estuvo mas renuente en obedecer, su rostro era serio pero cambio a uno divertido y de este a uno de asombro -Eres un teniente- acuso al señalarla infantilmente.

Cualquier atmósfera pesada fue borrada con esta simple acción, el sol por fin parecía salir para iluminar el area de arboles frondosos donde ella destacaba al estar rodeada... como en la ultima ocasión, esto no la parecía asustar.

Volteando los ojos ella bufo -Mi respuesta es no- contesto con terquedad, su voluntad firme por lo que la carta decia.

"quiero una respuesta o ire a buscarte" fue lo que contenía aquel pedazo de papel con olor a cerveza, dando una direccion de encuentro.

Shank rio a carcajadas -esa tenacidad- negó al cerrar los ojos, dando pasos para acercarse ella frunció el ceño -pero esa no era la respuesta que queria escuchar- expreso con sus ojos brillando molestos por un segundo.

-No aceptas una negativa, ¿eres un acosador?- ella gruño al verlo tan cerca, con un rostro molesto e infantil pero ella detecto el ligero desplante.

Ben murmuro un "también lo pienso" en cuanto al comentario, algunas carcajadas se escuchaban por lo afirmativo.

-No se metan chicos- haciendo pucheros Shank miro su entorno, molesto de esta interrupción.

-Tengo que irme- Izumi espanto pero una mano se poso en su hombro, provocandole un suspiro irritado.

-Irte asi de facil- lo sentía detrás de su espalda, estaba segura que si levantaba el rostro ahí vería el otro, por lo cual no hizo mejor cerro sus ojos para masajearse el puente de la nariz.

-Es que no sabes quien es mi superior- ella lanzo a la ligera, alzando su mano para golpear la otra dejandola en libertad.

-¿Eh?- Shanks inclino su cabeza en duda -bueno, Mihawk dijo algo... pero...- miraba pensativo.

-Estaba mas borracho que cuerdo- alguien amablemente agrego de entre la tripulación, ganándose un desplante de su capitán que causo risas.

-El vicealmirante Garp- Ben expreso remotamente, encendiendo un cigarro.

Un silencio y el sonar de un valiente grillo -QUE- la voz del yonkou retumbo por el bosque antes silencioso -ESE VIEJO- agrego incrédulo, en el puerto el mismo viejo estornudaba.

Pero no tuvo tiempo para preguntar mas, la chica en cuestión ya se había retirado en su momento de shock provocando otro grito del Yonkou irritado.

XXXXX

Dias despues...

Sengoku regañaba a grito vivo a un Garp que miraba hacia otro lado, en el cuartel general justo en una oficina lujosa.

Izumi se encontraba detrás mirando aburrida pero firme -no fue culpa de el, fui yo y mi nulo sentido del peligro- expreso ella interrumpiendo los gritos ya inentendibles de su superior.

Un silencio extenso, mientras el susodicho se sentaba de golpe -van a ser la muerte de mi- dijo en un suspiro.

-Que esperabas, es mi pupila- dijo Garp con una sonrisa a Izumi.

-NO ES PARA ESTAR ORGULLOSO- contradijo prontamente el almirante de flota con un golpe que derrumbo el escritorio -rayos- dijo al saber los costos que reducirá por remplazar el mueble en si -Sakazuki no le agradas, niña... ten cuidado con lo que haces- expreso.

Ambos se miraron avergonzados, era cierto... apareció en los periódicos, tanto los piratas del pelirrojo y Ace puño de fuego fueron vistos en la misma isla a la que su barco llego, desatando un sin fin de rumores.

-Fue una fortuna que pude detener la mayoría de la información- Sengoku agrego a la ligera -pero bueno, ahora me pueden explicar... ¿que fue lo que sucedió?-

-Tenia un negocio personal, note la presencia y me aventure para investigar- Izumi mintió con facilidad, sus brazos cruzados con un tono sin titubeos.

Sengoku la miro pero afirmo después de un rato -tuviste suerte- agrego con tono de sospecha para mirar al otro -¿y tu?- ahora a Garp.

-Era mi nieto, no puedo arrestarlo- contesto rápido el vicealmirante.

-ESO NO ES UNA EXCUSA- otro grito lleno la oficina.

Garp rió ruidosamente -pero bueno, aprovechando esta vuelta- se levanto ante la mirada curiosa del molesto superior que se resigno a la actitud del señor e Izumi -quisiera promover a alguien- lanzo rápidamente.

Sengoku se recargo ante su escritorio en ruinas, mirando interesado en su amigo -bueno, a quien- pregunto.

-Quiero promover a Curtis, Izumi de teniente a teniente comandante- Garp añadió dejando sin habla a los presentes.

XXXXX

Paso un tiempo después y la batalla en el Thriller Bark fue sonada a través del mar, ante la mirada atenta de la ahora Teniente Comandante Izumi que leía el periódico en la cubierta de su barco que no pensaba abandonar, podia oir a Garp-san entrenando a Coby y Helmeppo.

Miro al horizonte en vagancia.

Tenia un hueco en el estomago que crecía conforme mas tiempo pasaba a traves de este ambiente de la marina, suspiro para recomponerse en una actitud ausente.

¿Donde estaba su casa?

Pero con la rapidez con la que ascendía, quizás pronto encontraría la manera... aunque tenia la sensación que no podría.

Pero lo desecho, lo encontraría.

XXXXXX

¿Continuara?

Bueno va rapido, ya que se suponia era un one-shot (como dice la descripcion) pero bueno.

lamento si se fue algun error ortografico, no pude darle una tercera revision.

Neah20 fuera...


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:Guerra 1

El dia era uno especial en todos los aspectos, el clima era molesto y el viento azotaba con fuerza cada persona presente, casi recordándole al dia prometido de amestris.

Izumi podía detectar un evento a gran escala en su actual ubicación, la famosa y orgullo de la marina: marineford, con su gran defensa en el mar con 50 acorazados y en tierra con sus cañones de largo alcance.

La alquimista meditaba el área con ojo crítico, poniendo su mano debajo de la barbilla ante la estrategia de acomodo y como el terreno se prestaba para una buena defensa, después de todo era una isla en forma de media luna que la hacía perfecta para el inicio de una guerra… o el desastre.

Se encontraba en la plaza principal agrupada con otros marinos listos para la lucha que se avecinaba, estaba todo preparado para la ejecución publica, estructuras diversas en el entorno para que fuera visible de todos los puntos con una torre que tenía dos niveles… para que todos los presentes y el mundo observara.

Como un escenario listo para comenzar el espectáculo resguardado por las mayores fuerzas del cuartel general, sentados en el primer nivel como lo mejor del público los almirantes Kizaru, Akainu y Aokiji.

Más arriba en una estructura de madera y acero, obligado a ser hincado con dos filosas espadas en cruz y encadenado... era el comandante de la segunda división de barbablanca, Portgas D. Ace, con heridas secas o sucias.

Debía admitir que tenía una buena vista desde ahí, justo abajo donde Ace era obligado a estar, suspiro y se cruzó de brazos golpeando ausentemente su hombro para relajarse, cerro sus ojos ampliando más sus horizontes.

Detecto presencias y sentimientos de emoción, miedo, ansiedad y odio, todo era a montones embotando un poco sus sentidos además de afectar su actitud al ponerla tensa con anticipación, su habilidad otorgada por su "voluntad" tenía también su negativa en un tipo de evento con tanto en juego… y tantas personas.

Mihawk aún lejos podía notar siendo observada por este de manera discreta y el mismo Akainu, sonrió confiada abriendo de nuevo sus ojos para observar todo con un gesto casual.

Se sentía como un público esperando a que algo emocionante pasara y lo va a pasar, no todos los días declaras la guerra al más antiguo de los Yonkou.

La alquimista detectaba a Coby y Helmeppo a sus costados tragando grueso –relájense- fue lo único que pudo decir a estas alturas, todo fue repentino y aun la incredibilidad de estar en esta situación no era procesada por su cerebro.

Tantas eventualidades, que poco a poco se va acostumbrando a la irracionalidad de este mundo… si no es que ya se acostumbró.

Fue espantosamente rápido el suceso de eventos después que se enteraron de la captura de Ace, el cambio en su superior era el más evidente siendo la sombra del energético hombre que los levantaba temprano a entrenar.

-Esto es inhumano- susurro más para sí misma ausente sintiendo un poco de pena por el decaído preso que no era nada igual a como lo conoció, peculiar como todo en esa familia.

3 horas antes de la ejecución pública, todos comenzaban a ser testigos del inicio de la transmisión a todas las islas dentro y fuera de la grand line en un relato de algún reportero que detallaba la seguridad además de la presencia de las grandes fuerzas de la marina (Shichibukai y almirantes/vicealmirantes, etc).

Exhibido como un espectáculo a través de diversa tecnología a la cual se había acostumbrado, la antes ama de casa mantuvo fija su atención al cambio de ambiente entorno a sus superiores, al parecer algo iba a iniciar.

No sabía que pasaba pero Sengoku intercambio algunas palabras con Garp, para comenzar a ascender donde el prisionero se encontraba causando un revuelo entre los marinos ansiosos.

Posicionándose justo al lado ordeno que le trajeran algo para hablar -Tengo algo muy importante que contar- la voz de su superior se escuchaba a través del den den mushin, clara y fuerte –algo acerca de Portgas D. Ace que encontrara su fin-

A Izumi no le gustaba el rumbo en que estaban tomando las cosas, más cuando el hombre en cuestión se encontraba en una actitud de narrador que aunque le dio una buena impresión ahora conocía lo cruel que podía ser.

Exhibiendo al chico ante todos, este solo miraba el suelo -Ace- Sengoku se dirigió al prisionero sin voltearlo a ver –dime el nombre de tu padre- exigió.

La alquimista perdió el color y su boca se abrió en impresión ante lo que después sucedió, estaban obligando al chico a decir el nombre de su padre por más que este aseguraba era Barbablanca con una desesperación que ella no esperaba ver.

Frunció el ceño en desaprobación pero se mantuvo tranquila, aunque su temperamento comenzaba en erupción conforme continuaba la escena.

Transformándose en rabia silenciosa que quemaba sus entrañas al escuchar el relato de una persecución a un no nato, de un esfuerzo de una madre por amor a su hijo, del cómo murió al retenerlo inhumanamente en su interior para esconderlo del mundo que lo perseguía.

Las palabras eran acusadoras dichas con una libertad de que era lo correcto eliminar a un bebe del mundo, como si este hubiera tenido la culpa de quien era su padre.

Aun las palabras de Ace de rechazarlo, su rostro desesperado aclamando ser hijo de Barbablanca que caían en oídos sordos, mientras la culminación de esta narración era un alto y claro -TU PADRE ES EL REY PIRATAS, GOLD D. ROGER- rugió Sengoku ante todos los de la marina boquiabierta y el mundo testigo a través de las diversas proyecciones.

El tiempo se detuvo mientras todos alzaban la voz incrédulos en su entorno, Coby y Helmeppo también susurraban a sus espaldas pero ella no le prestó atención, simplemente sus ojos fijos en el escenario donde el almirante de flota continuaba con la experiencia.

El temor de la sangre de un niño… un bebe, era lo único que su mente registraba, el rostro de Izumi irradiaba cólera de la más pura mientras sus puños apretaban con una fuerza capaz de sacar sangre… ahora entendía el dolor a través del gesto firme de Garp, él lo había protegido pero su alcance estaba limitado y hoy era la prueba de ello.

No eran parientes de sangre, pero el vicealmirante lo había criado siendo esto más fuerte que ese lazo por el cual perseguían al chico.

Su aura era la más feroz al pensar una y otra vez en esta noticia, estaba dispuesta a sacar su propia ira ante tal bajeza, tanta era el conflicto de su mundo interior que no detecto como el lugar cambiaba de sorpresa a incertidumbre por una interrupción –ESTAN AQUÍ… TODO EL MUNDO PREPARESE- se ordenó prontamente en lo que fue un mar de movimientos interrumpiendo su propio instinto salvaje hacerse cargo.

Ella se mantuvo quieta por un momento para mirar al horizonte donde el mar comenzaba a engalanar diversos barcos con banderas piratas, acercándose temerarios a su territorio.

Saliendo debajo del mar era el más grande de todos ellos, con un hombre de avanzada edad y gran presencia –ese es barbablanca- expreso oscuramente, pero sintiendo respeto al llamar a Ace su hijo enfrente de todos y sin vergüenza.

-IZUMI-SAN- la voz de Coby fue escuchada pidiendo ordenes conforme todos comenzaban a invadir la isla de la marina.

Ella volteo con un gesto salvaje que casi obligo a dar un paso atrás a su entorno–mantenerse todos juntos, cada uno cuide la espalda del otro y si no pueden más, resguárdense y resguarden- ordeno al dar la espalda.

-A dónde va- pidió Helmeppo nervioso pero atento a su alrededor.

Señalo hacia arriba –ser de apoyo para el vicealmirante- indico al comenzar su camino, meditando para regresar a su cordura "no era momento" pensaba una y otra vez pasando entre la multitud ignorando el inicio de la guerra tan cerca de su persona.

No presto atención a las palabras dichas entre los piratas y el cautivo mientras caminaba ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros en la dirección a la torre, tampoco tembló por el golpe a la nada de Barbablanca ni parpadeo ante las olas levantándose a los lados en tsunamis gigantescos para inundar la isla.

Ella estaba tranquila con un porte casual, su capa ondeando con el viento cuando todos comenzaban a saltar de sus posiciones para defender del ataque de los piratas, vicealmirantes y almirantes se lanzaban con amenazas… el viento de ataques aterradores soplaban y el helado poder de congelar mareas altas no le llamo su atención.

Como si fuera caminando en el parque, pero con una fuerza que solo pocos notaron en medio de la refriega y escenas asombrosas de choques de poderes.

-Porque estás aquí- la voz de Garp cuestiono al ver a su teniente acercarse sin una pizca de emoción alguna, pero su pregunta fue muerta cuando un derechazo lo tumbo al suelo haciendo temblar la torre.

Izumi se cruzó de brazos mirando al hombre sobarse el área afectada, no hubo palabras simple comprensión en un aura demasiado intensa que provoco algunos jadeos para los testigos y bocas abiertas.

Algunos almirantes voltearon decididos a regresar pero Sengoku desde la parte principal negó, ordenando que continuaran.

El entorno se tensó pero la carcajada del vicealmirante desestimo alguna traición –me lo merecía- expreso al levantarse como si nada, escupiendo algo de sangre en consecuencia –haz mejorado- afirmo.

No se hablaron simplemente comenzaron a subir sin alguna expresión, sin temor ni prisa siendo silenciosos testigos del gigante que moría a causa del Shichibukai, el grito de Ace y uno de Barbablanca alentando el continuar.

Llegaron a la parte más alta, Izumi siempre detrás de su superior con una actitud fría y profesional mirando al chico que conoció levemente –buenos días, señor pirata- saludo con normalidad su sonrisa hogareña haciéndose cargo de la situación.

Aunque se sentía con ganas de perforar a Sengoku que estaba ahí parado como si todo fuera parte del plan, suspiro llamando todo su temple… no debía saltar a escena, no debía por más dolor del corazón que tuviera.

Ace la miro mordiéndose su labio y bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza destilando en su ser provocando un poco de remordimientos que se obligó a callar –abuelo- llamo después de un rato.

-Porque estás aquí Garp- exigió el estratega marino -¿algún problema con el plan?- continúo.

Los gritos y explosiones comenzaban a la orden del dia, mientras en la plataforma parecía una escena aparte alejada de cualquier conflicto que quisiera llegarles.

La alquimista se paró detrás de Garp cuando este comenzó a hablar con Sengoku acerca de no tener piedad por los criminales, sentándose pesadamente al lado de Ace –pero… con la familia es diferente- su tono cambio levemente -¿Qué debería hacer?- cuestiono al aire.

Ella se mantuvo firme aun viendo la figura de su superior temblar –Ace, porque no viviste como te dije- recrimino con ligeros sollozos.

Ace miraba incrédulo de ver a su siempre intimidante abuelo en ese estado, no volteaba a verlo pero desde su posición miraba las lágrimas correr libremente –abuelo- un hilo de voz cargada de pesar.

-Si haces alguna estupidez, no voy a contenerme- amenazo Sengoku.

Izumi cruzo sus brazos molesta por la interrupción pero sabiamente se mantuvo en silencio, observando la batalla desde ese punto en un amplio panorama.

Toda batalla se detuvo por unos momentos en shock ante el acorazado que literalmente cayó del cielo, ahí el escandaloso de sombrero de paja alertaba a todo el mundo de su presencia junto con diversos prófugos de renombre.

Se golpeó la frente con fastidio ante la impresión de Garp-san por este repentino rencuentro familiar en el lugar menos indicado -Genial- murmuro no sabiendo si era valentía o estupidez.

La alquimista se cruzó de brazos pero un tic nervioso imperceptible de apretarlos con demasiada fuerza, viendo como aquel chico que invadió enies lobby corría por todo el campo de batalla en su dirección.

-Tu hermano es temerario...- expreso sabiendo que un incrédulo prisionero la escuchaba -eres una persona importante para ellos- ofreció con un tono demasiado consolador provocando que no solo Ace y Garp la voltearan a ver con sorpresa o agradecimiento, sino el propio Sengoku con sospecha.

XXXXX

Todo empeoro conforme el tiempo pasaba a los ojos de una tranquila testigo de los horrores de la guerra, piezas movibles por ambos estrategas hasta que la traición de uno de sus hijos casi vuelca la balanza a un solo lado.

Reclamos, artimañas y controles, cada momento veía con tristeza como Sengoku enveneno a uno de los propios de barbablanca, pero aun así lo perdono... aun así lo llamo hijo en una actitud paternal.

Izumi negó, debía mantenerse firme en su posición aunque el nudo en el estómago creciera, debía estar aquí... debía aspirar a mas por conocimientos... ¿eso era más importante que sus principios? se preguntó en reclamo.

Frunció el ceño ante esta revelación, ella no era un jodido perro del gobierno... ella no era alguien para quedarse ahí parada de espectador, viendo la sangre correr.

Sonrió siniestramente, demonios ella misma se veía reflejada en Edwards en cuanto a lo impertinente, entonces porque estaba ahí parada, ¿esperando su momento?

Suspiro con sus ojos fijos en la batalla, no era momento para este tipo de pensamientos era un alquimista estatal y como tal estaba preparada emocionalmente para esto.

Maldito sea su Haki, eran en estas ocasiones que prefería estar como antes de decidir entrenar las artes de este mundo.

La alquimia no necesitaba emociones… simples conocimientos de ciencias exactas.

No sabía cómo Sengoku la miraba de reojo, levemente impresionado por el temple de la mujer cuyo ascenso fue rápido y repentino.

-AOKIJI- ordeno al momento de que los piratas se acercaban peligrosamente a su área asignada para la ejecución.

Las paredes eran alzadas para aislarlos de los piratas, sonrió ante este plan ¿funcionara? Tarareo ausente Izumi, contando los segundos para su participación.

XXXXX

Las paredes fueron fácilmente superadas, Luffy fue el primero en llegar a los pies de los almirantes que gracias a sus habilidades mantenían la torre de ejecución indemne a pesar de todo el desastre que fue provocado por Barbablanca al literalmente mover la isla.

-FINALMENTE LLEGO LA HORA DE RESCATAR A ACE...- el rugido de un herido y viejo pirata no mostraba algún atisbo de debilidad, alzando su espada en orden a sus diversos tripulantes -DERRIBAR A LA MARINA- el grito retumbo a través de todos los presentes.

Algunos marinos retrocedieron por la fuerte marea de invasores, espadas contra espadas y los ataques de diversos usuarios de las frutas del diablo salían a relucir.

Cada acción presenciada por los que se encontraban junto al silencioso Ace, que se había rendido de rogar que no lo salvaran.

-Teniente Curtis... Garp- el almirante de flota rompió el silencio entre los ecos de guerra en la parte inferior.

-Si...- dio un paso obediente mientras el vicealmirante contestaba al unísono.

El mismo Sengoku se preparaba acomodándose los guantes con sus ojos críticos en la zona de batalla -creo que esta guerra, nos está obligando a participar- comento con su expresión decidida.

Los almirantes luchaban por detener el avance siendo interceptados por diversos piratas, pero la alquimista sabía que era cuestión de tiempo…. Decir que estaba emocionada era poco.

Dio un paso enfrente -Garp-san- expreso al ponerse justo al filo de la plataforma, mirando todo desde esa posición podía intimidar a cualquiera al sentir el vértigo, pero ella se mantuvo expectante con una sencilla sonrisa.

Su actitud temeraria y su actual estatus podía provocar que la subestimaran, pero ella simplemente cruzo sus brazos en la espera, a su espalda estaba Ace mientras sus superiores los custodiaban.

-Ve a luchar, Teniente... que nadie se acerque- Garp ordeno cerrando sus ojos, se mantuvo en silencio mientras recuerdos de la infancia lo golpeaban fuertemente -es momento que te muestres a estos bastardos como uno de mis pupilos- concluyo fuertemente.

-Por supuesto señor- sonrió de manera salvaje acomodándose unos guantes oscuros con un símbolo alquímico que solo ella conocía bordados de color blanco, torciéndose el cuello ansiosa.

La burla estaba presente ante los piratas que la observaban como una persona desconocida un novato quizás con suerte de ascender, otros lanzaban miradas cuidadosas al saberla pupila de una leyenda como Monkey D. Garp.

Esperando, vistazos de un lado a otro como pensando donde iniciar… ignorando insultos que acallo con un solo desplante.

Hasta que algún tipo de pájaro en llamas se acercaba a su dirección sin prestarle la debida atención, ella no lo pensó y justo en la altura indicada dio un salto rápido que hizo crujir la madera por la fuerza, con una sonrisa temeraria golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos dejaban el rastro del destello rabioso.

El impacto fue profundo, el silencio se instaló por unos momentos mientras la voz de algunos incrédulos exclamaba la facilidad con la que desvió al comandante de la primera división de barbablanca.

Aterrizando con un impacto que a cualquiera dejaría invalido, la alquimista ni se inmuto -ahora bien, que tenemos aquí- se sacudió las manos con las que había apoyado en el suelo -dime, señor pirata... es acaso que te has perdido- pregunto casual.

Marco maldijo por lo bajo mientras levantaba el rostro a la mujer que lo miraba en una actitud dominante, se levanto adolorido -lo siento, señorita marino... pero no tengo tiempo para juegos- su rostro comenzó a expulsar llamas azules mientras se sacudía el polvo ajeno.

Ambos puños conectaron estando al nivel provocando una ventisca por el choque que atrajo jadeos diversos, el pirata abrió sus ojos en sorpresa podía con su esfuerzo seguir tratando pero sentía que no sería la situación victoriosa por completo, se movió con rapidez y agilidad tratando de quemarla para quitarla del camino.

Pero su mano fue interceptada siendo sus habilidades anuladas -Kairoseki- susurro ante el material de los guantes ¿era posible manipularlo a tal nivel? se preguntó ausente ¿qué significaba esos símbolos?

Un gancho derecho le saco el aire haciéndolo titubear hacia atrás para caer de espaldas -maldita sea- expreso tratando de levantarse pero un pie se lo impidió clavándolo en el suelo.

Se mantuvo encima de él agachándose para verlo más cerca, Marco iba a actuar pero la piedra de mar tenía sus efectos imposibilitándole sus habilidades así que cuando usaría la fuerza ella lo detuvo -Mantente lejos de aquí... tu capitán te necesita- el marino advirtió en un susurro inaudible, el pirata no entendió esto hasta ver más allá.

Barbablanca estaba vulnerable –demonios- se levantó cuando ella dio un paso hacia atrás, le lanzo una mirada cuidadosa pero no tuvo tiempo de meditar lo ocurrido y la facilidad con la que era dejado libre.

Izumi se encogió de hombros ajena, la orden era mantener alejados a los piratas… no detenerlos o eliminarlos.

-No estas siendo demasiado blanda- la voz de Mihawk acercándose a su costado, su mano desenfundo la gran espada para dar un gran corte de distancia acabando con varios de los piratas algunos saltando del camino otros siendo víctimas atroces.

La alquimista sonrió con descaro –quitar el reto- expreso afiladamente al patear un escombro a otro pirata a distancia llevándose a algunos de encuentro.

El Shichibukai no comento nada continuando su caminata tranquila a través del campo de guerra, ambos se dieron miradas de reojo para pasar de largo.

XXXXX

-DETENER LA EJECUCION DE ACE... CABRONES- la voz de sombrero de paja hizo eco cuando las espadas estaban por descender en el cuello del criminal.

Los débiles caían inconscientes siendo parte de estos los mismos que alzaban las armas para terminar con la vida del hijo del rey de los piratas, repentino e inesperado que los diversos conocedores admiraban con morbo por la fuerza de un Haki poderoso que barrio por completo la escena de batalla.

Izumi se mantuvo en la parte inferior la torre de ejecución con sus brazos cruzados pero la sorpresa del poder de Luffy le provoco lanzar una sonora carcajada -ese chico tiene suerte- expreso divertida.

Tenía diversas heridas pero en general se mantenía inmune o cansada, tantos piratas que habían intentado seguir por el camino, hasta el punto en que desvió un proyectil lanzado por el mismo Barbablanca, aunque este último todavía sentía sus músculos temblar demostrando que aún estaba lejos del nivel monstruoso de un Yonkou.

Pero se empezó a preparar conforme el sombrero de paja se acercaba corriendo, con una expresión desesperada en su dirección-TIA DE RASTAS QUITATE- ordeno el joven sin siquiera titubear, había dejado a Coby inconsciente en la estela por lo cual se presumía a hacer lo mismo con la siguiente conocida (de alguna forma).

Ella arqueo la ceja por el apodo, cerrando sus ojos mientras una vena crecia palpitante en su cien, en un rápido movimiento su sandalia salía disparada golpeando con puntería la barbilla del sombrero de paja -NO ME LLAMES ASI- regaño molesta sin importarle quedarse descalza.

Piratas y marinos miraron la escena incrédulos de que al parecer se conocieran, mirando como el chico se retorcía con un grito de dolor -PORQUE ME GOLPEAS- reclamo impertinente el pararse con su área afectada tapada, siguió lloriqueando pero comenzó a correr nuevamente decidido.

La alquimista sonrió siniestramente, sus ojos brillaban cual infierno mientras su boca mostraba de alguna forma dientes puntiagudos… temeraria e intimidante que si hubiera sido en otra situación sin tener nada de importancia a juego haría retroceder al pirata, hoy era diferente y lo sabían ambos.

Dispuesta a interceptar el avance del sombrero de paja, comenzó a correr a su encuentro a grandes zancadas mientras sacaban del camino a piratas o marinos que fueron lanzados fuera como simples piedras.

-Gomu gomu no….- flexionando su brazo el sombrero de paja se preparaba.

Tensionando sus músculos para apretar su puño para ser lanzado.

Pasos para el choque y chisteando los dientes la antes ama de casa tuvo que desviarse al costado esquivando una patada de una pierna torneada del Shichibukai Boa Hancock -como te atreves a golpear a mi amado- la señalaba con unos ojos brillando peligroso –aun cuando seas una hermana, no te lo perdonare- escupió prepotente -escoria marina-

-GRACIAS HANCOCK- luffy pasó corriendo al haber liberado el camino provocando un cambio sumiso de la gran mujer sonrojada.

Suspiro al enderezarse viendo con una ceja levantada el ligero intercambio y la estela de polvo de su leve enemigo-¿Traicionarnos?- pidió divertida sacudiéndose el polvo–cuidado con los insultos- los ojos dieron un desplante peligroso.

La gran belleza paso de su rostro sonrojado a uno irritado a su dirección –no se a quien le hablas, hermana…. Pero yo no perdono- expreso arrogante.

Si algo se sabía de Izumi es que no era delicada, por el contrario demasiado violenta para ser del género femenino, por lo cual el siguiente enfrentamiento quedaría grabado en la mente de testigos como algo digno de presenciar, un dúo de bellezas tan distintas chocaban de manera impresionante.

Patadas, saltos y derechazos unos con agresividad el otro con gracia pero pronto la diferencia era remarcada -eres buena, hermana- alabo Hancock con diversos sentimientos brillando en sus ojos, sus ropas por primera vez desde que empezó el evento estaba rasguñada y diversos raspones adornaban su hermosa piel.

-Gracias- Izumi contesto con descaro tronándose los nudillos se veía más intacta con una sonrisa divertida -ahora, si vas a traicionarnos por amor... deberías estar a la altura ¿no?- expreso al acomodarse en una posición marcial, sus manos enfrente mientras se tensaba.

Haciendo una expresión oscura la Shichibukai se acomodaba no dispuesta a aceptar que subestivo a su contrincante –serias una hermana perfecta en nuestra isla- murmuro lanzando su cabello negro hacia atrás en porte elegante –lástima que convivas con hombres… serias bienvenida- complemento mientras su serpiente siseaba por encima de su hombro.

Dispuestas a lanzarse en lo que podría concluir el encuentro que todos catalogaron como una competencia de rivalidad femenina (no pensando que si era traición por Boa), pero esto fue interrumpido cuando Garp caía justo en medio de este encuentro de mujeres.

XXXXX

Las pantallas parpadeaban encendidas en las diversas islas recibiendo poco a poco una tenue señal que conforme el tiempo transcurría proyectaba una imagen de Marineford.

Jadeos de entre los civiles, ojos de sorpresa de los diversos piratas y desconcierto en general ante lo que se veía.

-Oh, esto se está poniendo interesante- Kid uno de los tantos espectadores y parte de la peor generación se había levantado de su silla ansioso con sus ojos abiertos en interés.

Nada era como cuando empezó la transmisión, desastre por donde las cámaras fijaban su atención, cuerpos tendidos de marinos y piratas… hasta restos de barcos adornaban el piso resquebrajado o quemado.

Pero en estos momentos su escena principal era la que se llevaba a cabo… enfocando y poniendo en cada pantalla para una mejor visión, Portsgas D. Ace de espaldas mientras la sombra de uno de los Almirantes, Akainu se imponía… podía haber sido un golpe de muerte pero esto fue lo que a todos obligo a abrir la boca.

Un marino que por sus ropas no era de una categoría alta, interponiéndose para bloquear el impacto con sus manos desnudas con sus pies ¿descalzos? Clavados en la tierra… una mujer cuyo gesto era severo con tintes de esfuerzo cumpliendo con el de su superior en intensidad aun con la diferencia de estatura.

-Vas a traicionarnos, por escoria pirata- la voz molesta hizo temblar a los diversos espectadores, hasta los propios testigos del otro lado habían detenido cualquier encuentro para observar embelesados el intercambio –Tu, teniente Curtis- expreso irguiéndose con una cara molesta aun con sus manos ejerciendo fuerza contra su antes aliado.

Ella no respondió con un barrido marcial a rápida velocidad, el almirante era levantado con facilidad para ser lanzado fuera de rango violentamente, el vapor de las áreas donde toco al hombre soltaban un poco de vapor al ser quemadas con levedad aun cuando el contacto fue fugaz.

Los testigos del mundo solo podían admirar con diferentes tipos de emociones como un marino protegía al hijo de Gold D Roger, enderezándose sin mostrar alguna molestia por las áreas quemadas de su cuerpo donde se encontraba enrojecido.

Acomodándose su cabello ajena, mientras se sacudía las manos con una actitud indiferente con ojos intensos mirando hacia las cámaras que enfocaban la escena y el rostro de ella junto con el del almirante en cuestión.

-Los voy a traicionar…no por esta escoria pirata- afirmo con su voz inflexible una sonrisa formándose poco a poco de una ira que parecía contener –si no por todos los niños que siguieron en su nombre- escupió asqueada señalando a un congelado Ace con una intensidad que podía ser detectada y proyectada.

Si, el mundo estaba procesando este sucedo de eventos todavía con la escena de Izumi Curtis en pantalla.

XXXXX

¿Continuara?

Bueno, ¡este oneshot se esta haciendo demasiado largo!

Ya el que sigue será el final, por fin.


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Guerra 2

El viento tomo lo mejor de si, ondeando la figura protectora justo enfrente de los piratas que hace unos minutos morirían en manos de Akainu, el almirante con las habilidades de lava.

El marino con el rango de teniente suspiro para recomponer su postura a una mas liviana, después de su declaración oficial de traición por justicia a todos los no natos perseguidos -ahora, ahora...- murmuro al masajearse el cuello para sacarse el pensamiento oscuro-no es esto demasiada tensión- expreso a la ligera.

Sus ojos eran cerrados pero en un segundo y con el latigazo de voltear hacia atrás con un crujido del cuello, sus ojos oscuros parpadearon en brillo localizador a sus protegidos.

Era poca la distancia pero la suficiente a causa de la lanzada del gran almirante, todos en el campo de batalla parpadearon confundidos y aun el gran Barbablanca o Sengoku inclinaron su cabeza en duda mientras Garp conociendo a su segunda al mando trago grueso.

-Eh- tanto Luffy en el suelo como Ace, expresaron tontamente al ver como su antes enemigo pisoteaba acortando la poca distancia entre ambos cortando cualquier duda que quisieran expresar abiertamente.

El pirata sombrero de paja tuvo un pico de preocupación de su escaso instinto de preservación que fue ahogado por su estupidez o debilidad en ese momento, mientras el hermano de fuego estaba sonriendo avergonzado por alguna razón a punto de disculparse.

-Mira que lindos lo hermanos protegiéndose mutuamente- expreso Izumi con un gesto consolador.

-Bueno Izumi-san- el hijo del rey de los piratas expreso cortes sintiendo un escalofrió subir por su espalda ¿que era este sentimiento? se cuestiono demasiado tarde.

El rostro de la mujer cambio rápidamente a uno de ira al gritar oscuramente -IDIOTAS- dando un puñetazo consecutivo a los hermanos terminando en el suelo (aunque uno ya lo estaba), cruzando sus brazos de manera mandona -ya estaban libres... listos para huir y tenias que caer en las provocaciones de Akainu- escupió golpeteando el suelo con su pie descalzo.

Tanto Luffy como Ace susurraban disculpas nerviosos ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes, el propio almirante de lava torció la boca irritado de estar siendo ignorado acomodando sus ropas con ausencia.

Mihawk suspiro mientras la sonora carcajada de Barbablanca parecía cortar la tensión, la teniente ajena a las reacciones con una expresión de miedo regañando a dos sumisos "adultos" con una atmósfera intensa, ambos piratas arrodillados con la cabeza baja mostrando un chichón creciente.

-QUE ESPERAN- Sengoku rompió toda espectacion, comenzando de nuevo los gritos de guerra y las peleas encarnizadas entre ambos bandos.

La alquimista miro todo con ojos precautorios, aun aquel hombre pez que estaba cercas esperando cualquier movimiento de su parte para proteger a los hermanos, "lealtad" brillando en sus ojos.

-Pero bueno, no es como si no hubiera querido hacerlo desde hace tiempo- refiriéndose a su traición volteando a ver el desastre del campo, su rostro se suavizo -no puedo permanecer en una organización con ese tipo de leyes absolutas... sin un poco de piedad aun para un niño sin pecados- negó ante la sorpresa de Ace por sus palabras que parecían aliviarlo un poco, siendo la primera persona que se lo decía de manera indirecta -ya no- murmuro mas para si misma.

-Pero tía de ras...- el joven de goma fue callado con un solo desplante, mientras esta misma daba la espalda.

-Váyanse, que aunque pueda ser un infierno de contrincante... no voy a detener a cada almirante que vaya detrás de ustedes con efectividad- tomo una postura marcial, exhalando guardándose el comentario "tampoco se cuanto tiempo soportare la tensión" aun con sus órganos acomodados el esfuerzo era su debilidad.

Aun el gran alcance que logro con su tiempo de entrenar las artes de este mundo, seguía siendo una mujer con su posición frágil a la larga.

Ace se levanto acomodándose el cabello en un reflejo de la sensación de sombrero, su rostro decidido -aunque admita mi error... no soy para abandonar un reto- expreso mirando fijamente al almirante.

Izumi puso su mano en el hombro, obligandolo a verla -niño...-

-No soy niño- contradijo secamente el pirata, "es ciega" se pregunto.

-No me importa- contradijo la teniente mirando hacia Garp -su abuelo es un hombre grande... pero sus manos están atadas- le dijo en complicidad -ustedes es su mayor amor fuera de esta organización... no creo que pueda volver a ver a un hombre como el... llorar de esa forma de impotencia-

Parpadeando cual búhos -el abuelo lloro- expreso horrorizado el débil luffy todavía en el suelo, mirando entre los que estaban de pie -es imposible- exclamo ante el pensamiento era ilógico, que su temerario abuelo siquiera derramara liquido de sus ojos.

-Yo no abandono- tercamente Ace expreso, aun su mano estaba dañada por el leve encuentro contra el almirante.

Tan pronto como su comentario salio de sus labios el aire fue expulsado fuertemente, provocando jadeos -ahora, lo suponía- Izumi lo sostenía con su rostro de muerte mientras el sobrero de paja abría su boca hasta el piso de sorpresa -duerme pequeño príncipe- se burlo al dar otro de igual fuerza para noquearlo.

Lanzandolo a Jimbei como si fuera tan ligero, su rostro serio -cuídalos señor pez, sacalos- ordeno.

-Tia de rastas- Luffy forcejeo un poco con el antiguo Shichibukai, logrando que la mujer que aun portaba su capa de marino lo mirara por encima de su hombro con fastidio por el apodo.

Poniendo ambas manos en el piso después de ser soltado, aun a estas alturas una picazón de impotencia por la situación florecía en su interior... y como en Sababody conocía que era débil en todos los aspectos para el nuevo mundo.

Pero el era Luffy el futuro rey de los piratas, inhalando aire grito a todo pulmón con solo una idea en mente-SOBREVIVE Y SE MI NAKAMA-

La declaración parecía recorrer cada rincón de Marineford, Mihawk entrecerró sus ojos molesto ante la idea de soportar a un pelirrojo celoso, Hancock mordía su pañuelo con envidia a aquella hermana extraña, Garp y el resto de su cuadrilla abrían la boca incrédulos por tal comentario en tal situación de manera repentina.

Mientras cada marino hasta el propio Aokiji o shichibukai expresaron con diferentes tipos de incredibilidad un montón de coros de -QUE-

Barbablanca se volvió a carcajear sonoramente con sus hijos complementando los coros de su contraparte -ESTAS LOCO, ES UN MARINO- señalaron acusadoramente.

Por mas que había salvado la vida de uno de los suyos, pensar en un marino como parte de la tripulación era un camino que no pensaban recorrer... menos si acaban de golpear a dicho salvado hasta la inconsciencia tan fácil.

Mientras la propia sonrió alegremente lanzando su cabello fuera para dirigir su atención al campo de batalla en espera, un sentimiento burbujeante en su interior por tal petición de otro pirata -llevátelos, señor pez- fue su única respuesta.

Pero el sombrero de paja aun siendo arrastrado en distancia es una persona terca, estiro su mano para arrancar la capa de la teniente sorprendida por tal acción, siendo llevada lejos en un estirón-TE ESTARÉ ESPERANDO- expreso levantando tal tela como una señal de "secuestrada hasta que regreses" con una sonrisa enorme que parecía brillar.

Era cálido, de protección y prometedor... todo eso expresaba aun con su rostro repleto de heridas, yéndose con el chico raro de la armada revolucionaria que apareció repentinamente.

La alquimista lo miro alejarse, negó para voltearse aplaudiendo en una posición aparente de rezo -si fuera a ser el caso... si llegara a salir de esta... deseo regresar a casa- abrió sus ojos suavizados con una simple sonrisa -si no lo logro... de entre todos los piratas, quizás a ti es al que siga- afirmo incrédula un poco por sus pensamientos.

El niño era un idiota, pero tan diferente al intenso de edward... con un aura que la cautivaba, suspiro ante lo blanda que era.

Pero era el nieto de Garp, le debía dar crédito por su fuerza de convencimiento que el propio Shanks desearía.

Olvidando todo esto volvió a aplaudir, tocando el suelo entre rayos de transmutación ante los jadeos de sorpresa diversos, levantando la tierra en un muro amplio y fuerte que protegía el camino de los que huían a un ¿submarino? quizás un aliado repentino.

-AHORA... YO LA ALQUIMISTA ESTATAL, CURTIS IZUMI... LES DECLARO LA GUERRA- rugió con fuerza apretando sus puños en una actitud bestial, golpeando a cualquiera que quisiera pasarla por alto entre patadas y llamas.

Después de todo, gracias a ciertos guantes de un militar que conocido durante el dia prometido y tanto tiempo libre en este viaje, había encontrado una alquimia a larga distancia.

Con el material de la piedra del mar de su tiempo como prisionera del Yonkou pelirrojo, armando una forma efectiva de defensa rapida y efectiva para cualquier tipo de enemigo.

Dando a conocer el termino de alquimia a todo el mundo en general.

XXXXX

Ante el fuego a distancia Buggy en las alturas miro entre Jimbei que corría para luego dirigir su atención a la parte de atrás, frunciendo el ceño preocupado -EY NO SE HA MUERTO EL HIJO DE GOLD- cuestiono irritado disfrazando su preocupación.

-El esta vivo- Jimbei contesto secamente aunque mirando por encima de su hombro con curiosidad, ¿levantar la tierra y ahora llamas? que clase de fruta tenia esa mujer.

-ESTAS SEGURO- volvió a insistir el payaso acercándose el mismo hacia el hombre pez, este volteo los ojos.

-Tonto, aunque estuviera muerto... seria demasiado pronto para que su fruta este disponible- acuso Cocodrile materializándose al lado sin dejar de correr.

-NADIE TE ESTA PREGUNTANDO- rugió Buggy.

-Interesante aliada... sombrero de paja-boy- Ivankov agrego curioso, en toda la guerra simplemente habia observado a esa teniente a distancia ya se le hacia raro su actitud que aunque era intimidante, nunca con intención de matar o arrestar.

-Ella regresara y le preguntaremos- afirmo fácilmente Luffy en las espaldas de su aliado, parpadeando cansado sosteniendo el sombrero con fuerza.

Ivankov vio la palidez creciente de Luffy, sabiendo que estaría en peligro pronto por el esfuerzo luego volvio a mirar por encima del hombro el alcance de aquel marino -agradezco que no haya usado esas habilidades desde el principio- murmuro.

Jimbei, Cocodrile y Buggy afirmaron secamente.

XXXXX

Akainu, Aokiji y Kizaru caminaban desde diferentes destinos a una sola dirección.

Solo una cosa en mente cuando veían a la traidora demostrar todo el potencial con esas artes extrañas de manejar los elementos entre rayos eléctricos.

El primero fue interceptado por Barbablanca en una lucha encarnizada, el segundo sorprendentemente por un Mihawk estricto demostrándose como un traidor para sorpresa de todos los presentes y el ultimo fue el único que llego a su destino con éxito.

-No pensé que alguien tan prometedor nos traicionara- expreso con su tono de voz despreocupada, parándose a una distancia para mirarse uno a otro -menos por el hijo de Gold D. Roger- negó decepcionado.

Resoplando para erguirse con sus manos en la cadera, el tatuaje de flamel visible en todo su esplendor -no importa quien sea el padre, si hay que enjuiciarlo que sea por sus méritos...- tomo una postura defensiva -no por su sangre-

La nombrada alquimista mostraba algunas heridas después de luchar contra Doflamingo, el cual le fue quitado de encima por Marco.

Estaba cansada con un dolor creciendo de su vientre, pero sus ojos eran fuertes que mas lastima le daba al almirante por el desperdicio de alguien prometedor-pero buenooo- arrastro las palabras -alguna vez, has sido golpeada a la velocidad de la luz- cuestiono curioso.

Izumi era claro que en un infierno esa respuesta era "no" pero no tuvo tiempo de responder para abrir sus ojos bloqueando con ambas manos un pie largo de un traje ridículo de rayas tomándola por sorpresa.

-Wow eres sorprendente- alabo el almirante al dar un paso hacia atrás para lanzar un ataque similar.

Ella lo bloqueo apenas aprovechando la ventaja de sus guantes de piedra de mar, trataria de romper la pierna pero tuvo que saltar fuera del camino de un rayo de luz proveniente de la mano del hombre.

-Es peligroso ese material en tus manos... eh teniente- con su tono molesto expreso Kizaru, negando cual niño travieso -ahora, es lo que se espera de la pupila de un héroe- afirmo con orgullo mezclado con recriminación.

Inclinada a causa del aterrizaje se iba a levantar pero un dolor la obligo al suelo de rodillas escupiendo sangre -maldición- estaba cansada, demasiado para continuar con esta lucha con la misma efectividad del inicio.

No iba a terminar bien mas cuando el almirante en cuestión la analizaba sorprendido por tal escena, desconociendo los motivos de la sangre pero dispuesto a aprovechar la debilidad obligandola a cerrar los ojos en anticipación.

-No creo que puedas moverte en tu estado- Mihawk decía con un tono indiferente siendo el interceptor de una patada a la velocidad de la luz.

-Hoy es el día de la traición- el almirante arrastro las palabras con sus cejas arqueadas pero nada extrañado por las acciones de su shichibukai, simplemente saltando fuera tras una simple onda del mejor espadachín que partió el suelo como mantequilla.

Curtis se levanto limpiándose la sangre de la comisura de sus labios -gracias, pero no soy yo para abandonar una lucha- dijo tercamente.

-Noqueaste a alguien por las mismas palabras- el espadachín dijo secamente sin tratar de conversar mas.

-Supongo que tengo algo de pirata en mi- se burlo Izumi con una sonrisa descarada, tronándose los dedos de las manos en una actitud brava.

Dracule no se molesto en contestar, simplemente movió su espada con una gran facilidad para bloquear el nuevo ataque de Kizaru.

-No pensé que estuvieras con ella- expreso al saltar hacia atrás el almirante, mirándolos con curiosidad -o estas con ella- acuso insinuando una relación, sabiendo los rumores de visitas entre el pirata y la teniente (aunque Garp aseguraba que era imposible).

Ambos se miraron en silencio con los ecos de batalla, tanto Izumi como Mihawk frunciendo el ceño molestos en dirección a Kizaru por tal estupidez -ni lo pienses- al unisono e irritados expresaron lanzando cada uno su ataque que fue esquivado pero llevándose a unos marinos y piratas por igual "fíjense" marco expreso enojado a la distancia.

-Lo siento... lo siento- levantando las manos el almirante se disculpo, aunque por el tono era lo ultimo que quería.

No es como si fueran a decir que simplemente era una alianza por soportar al pelirrojo, aunque la alquimista era la mas perturbada por la ayuda del pirata al cual solo ha visto unas tres o cuatro veces... como un mensajero.

con solo discursos burlones de la situación degradante de un Shichibukai o hasta concurso de miradas, hubo una vez que midieron sus fuerzas o intercambiaron relatos vergonzosos de cierto pirata en común.

Nada de una amistad, bueno de su parte... quizás el pirata era demasiado solo al alcance de aquel Yonkou borracho.

En alguna parte del mar cercano, un pelirrojo estornudaba.

XXXXX

Barbablanca se acercaba con su porte intimidante que irradiaba a pesar de su apariencia demacrada, su gran lanza golpeteando el suelo con cada paso para acercarse a la persona que había logrado tomar su atención pero hasta este momento tuvo la oportunidad al alcance.

Golpeando con fuerza a uno de los vicealmirantes mientras Mihawk simplemente movía su espada con pereza protegiéndose la espalda mutuamente, este ultimo con sus ojos apáticos pero tintes de precaución.

-Niña- llamo duramente deteniendo a la alquimista que le regreso la mirada insolente, ninguna pizca de intimidación ante la presencia del mas antiguo de los Yonkou.

-Necesita algo- toscamente cuestiono la mujer cruzando sus brazos, el antes shichibukai suspiro por el nulo respeto prefiriendo apartarse del lugar para dejar solos a esos dos.

Una carcajada fuerte -me he reído tantas veces el día de hoy- el anciano expreso abiertamente, golpeando con la lanza el suelo para tirar a algunos marinos que intentaron acercarse ya sea en su dirección o en el de la chica.

Izumi no desistía de su mirada firme aun con la muestra de poder o la diferencia de talla -no entiendo a los piratas- expreso mas a la nada, rindiéndose a la lógica de esas personas.

-Te debo la vida de mi hijo- expreso Barbablanca mirando todo el lugar -cada uno es valioso para mi...- suspiro -pero aun todos son demasiado tercos para su propio bien- afirmo con una mueca levemente.

Aun muchos de sus hijos estaba ahí, luchando y cayendo en su nombre a pesar de que Ace tenia tiempo de haber marchado, un brillo triste cruzaba por su gesto firme.

-Un padre nunca debe ver morir a sus hijos- expreso Izumi con entendimiento.

El anciano entonces la miro con sorpresa por esas palabras duras y nobles ablandando su gesto en respuesta -una mujer tan joven no debería tener esa mirada- aseguro como si fuera una ley inquebrantable -pero en este mundo, es difícil no perder a alguien... ¿no es así?-

Ambos se quedaron juzgándose unos a otros en un espacio a aparte de todo el conflicto, la fortaleza irradiando pero sobretodo comprensión.

-Eres joven... niña- Barbablanca expreso con seriedad, apretando la lanza con fuerza -busca un hombre y haz una familia- sugirió naturalmente con una risa orgullosa -uno bueno, hasta puedo sugerirte alguno- se ofrecio mirando a su aliada inesperada.

-No es nadie para ordenarme-cabreada contradijo Izumi pero su voz titubeo un poco, tocándose el vientre con tristeza.

El anciano noto esto -lo siento niña... si supiera no lo hubiera sugerido- expreso con conocimiento sorprendiendo a la alquimista por su observación.

-Es que soy tan obvia- suspiro con una sonrisa -no solo el shichibukai... también tu- sus ojos eran tristes, cambiando a una postura marcial -mejor saca a tus hijos... ya que he de suponer, tu no tienes pensado salir de esta con vida- dijo con sospecha cambiando el tema a algo que podía manejar facilmente.

-Mi era ha terminado... niña, asegúrate de cuidar a esos dos niños- Barbablanca expreso al comenzar a luchar espalda con espalda de manera combinada, complementándose y sembrando los rumores de leyenda de la alquimista estatal.

XXXXX

Minutos eran segundo en un periodo de tiempo de consecutivas luchas, en algún momento perdió contacto con su aliado provisional para terminar sola a merced de uno de sus antiguos superiores que expresaban su decepción por su deserción abiertamente.

El golpe conecto aunque su extremidad fue congelada no disminuyo el impacto de este, mandando a su enemigo lejos para apoyarse en ambas manos regresando a la antigua practica al aplaudir y tocar la tierra.

Se formo una estructura en forma de puño veloz que fue bloqueado con hielo, ambos rompiéndose por el impacto mandando a volar residuos en el resto del campo.

Salto fuera del camino pero un golpe la hizo torcerse de dolor al salir proyectada hacia una dirección, llevándose de encuentro a otras tantas personas.

Ella no descanso aun cuando los escombros de la pared de hierro caían encima e ignorando los gemidos de dolor por las victimas, simplemente se levanto para bloquear un pie que iba dirigido a su cabeza con su mano enguantada, eliminando la ventaja de la fruta del hielo.

-Que clase de habilidades son esas- Aokiji preguntaba con curiosidad sin importarle su actual posición, ejerciendo fuerza que la teniente aguantaba con facilidad -imposible una fruta del diablo- arrastro las palabras al ver la piedra del mar en sus manos.

-Eso no importa- la voz de Akainu provoco que Izumi se tensara en anticipación moviéndose un poco pero no tan rápido como quisiera, sintiendo como su costado era quemado por un puño de lava provocando que cayera de rodillas tapando su área afectada -es una traidora- escupió con veneno.

esquivo una patada pero la otra tuvo que bloquearla con sus guantes, la fuerza la levanto para ella aterrizar a una distancia de cuclillas, jadeante y adolorida.

-Mierda- expreso al ver el área afectada, la piel estaba quemada pero agradeciendo que nada interno aunque el ardor le hizo pensar la maldicion mejor sonada que ni el mismo Edward diría, tragándose una arqueada de sangre provocandole una mueca.

Levanto la mirada ambos almirantes se acercaban uno al lado del otro en pasos casuales mientras los marinos se abrían paso -yo me hago cargo- Aokiji expreso mirando a su colega con ojos precautorios.

-No- Akainu rechazo con una sonrisa siniestra en dirección a Izumi -como traidora merece el peor castigo-expreso oscuramente.

-Eso es para Sengoku- advirtió el almirante de hielo, dando una mirada hacia la teniente de su héroe con seriedad.

-Eres demasiado blando-el de lava indignado expreso, sus ojos eran intensos mientras su aura era ansiosa sin detener su paso.

El hielo se extendía en su piel, sus pensamientos eran desesperados a pesar de su postura indiferente... la teniente le caía bien y aunque sabia un traidor no tenia un buen final, por lo menos quería que fuera tratada con justicia.

-No me vengas con eso- Izumi se levantaba con una rapidez poniéndose al costado de Akainu que abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la repentina velocidad, dando una palmada en el torso con fuerza, para terminar con otra de la misma potencia sorprendiendo al hombre que soltó el aire.

Aokiji lanzo un aliento helado provocando que la alquimista saltara fuera del camino tan pronto el de lava estaba fuera de alcance, para dar volteretas a distancia.

Aplaudiendo levanto el suelo donde se encontraba pero pronto el pilar a sus pies caía en pedazos hirvientes del hombre de lava, dio una vuelta hacia atrás tan pronto el suelo estaba cercas aterrizando para hacer lo mismo pero ahora con el de hielo.

La pelea entre lo dos almirantes se volvió extraña para todos los presentes al modificar el entorno dejando casi irreconocible la ya arruinada plaza, al manejar los elementos a su antojo, Kizaru a lo lejos miraba sorprendido al igual que Sengoku y Garp... este ultimo incrédulo del potencial de su teniente oculto.

No se dio cuenta de los problemas de Barbablanca al querer ayudar a la aliada inesperada, ni mucho menos la llegada de Teach a escena... tampoco su cuadrilla conteniendo su horror de ver sometida a su teniente con una crueldad tal y que todavía ella este en función.

Izumi estaba tan concentrada que en el momento que un golpe le dio en el torso congelandolo y otro que bloqueo con sus guantes ya ensangrentados pero aun asi un dolor enorme estallando a causa de la fuerza.

Fue lanzada a tal rapidez que choco varias veces con el suelo pero obligándose a caer de pie, los pies le temblaban y la sensibilidad de su piel ya sea quemada o congelada la comenzaban a molestar.

Termino de rodillas jadeante expulsando sangre en una tos enfermiza, mostrando su situación ahora a todo el mundo atento -maldicion- expreso al chasquear sus dedos en un intento de llamar al fuego pero estos fueron tomados justo en el momento por Aokiji.

-No mas, rindete- fue mas una orden mientras el hielo la invadía dejando inhabilitada su mano hasta el codo, levantándola mientras esta tapaba su vientre en dolor -ya no estas a la altura... aunque no sabia que estabas enferma- su voz era plana, sus ojos cansados pero un brillo oculto de inquietud.

La sangre se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, aun con uno de sus ojos cerrados y una mueca de tormento a causa de lo intenso de su dolor interno agregando sus heridas recientes o cansancio, pero se las arreglo para mostrar una sonrisa creída empañada por una tos fuerte.

-Estas siendo demasiado blando, Aokiji- Akainu se acercaba con el gesto acusatorio inicial, sus heridas eran variadas y su ira era mas que nada por ser dañado por una niña.

Ambos almirantes se miraron con un choque de creencias en el duelo silencioso, mientras el de hielo sostenía como presa en la altura a una teniente adolorida, pero aun con esto uso sus piernas para apoyarse en su captor soltándose y caer pesadamente en el suelo.

Aokiji la dejo ir, mirándola en el suelo tratando de levantarse con terquedad... ella era valiente, tan valiente que declaro su desacuerdo con la justicia de la marina tan abiertamente en medio de la guerra.

-EL ONE PIECE EXISTE Y ESPERA SER RECLAMADO- la voz de Barbablanca interrumpió cualquier avance por parte de los almirantes obligandolos a mirar la escena de un Yonkou aun en su esplendor apagándose con tal declaración publica.

Como lo fue con Gold D. Roger

Izumi se balanceo parada pero firme a duras penas, miro mas allá negando con amargura como aquel anciano se elevaba -irse como los grandes- expreso con admiración pura mientras escupía un poco de sangre ante sus recientes ataques frecuentes.

El mundo parecía detenerse con el sol brillando en la espalda del gran hombre ahí plantado firme después de su muerte, entonces aquella gracia era cubierta por una tela negra a manos de unos piratas... ella frunció el ceño molesta por tal evento repentino.

Eso y la sonrisa arrogante del pirata gordo con barba negra que llego al final a luchar, ya cuando todos estaban cansados.

entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió por pura cólera, chasqueo los dedos de su mano sana en dirección al evento quemando aquella manta extraña ante la mirada atónita del pirata que se obligo a saltar lejos cuando apenas iba a cubrirse junto al cuerpo.

-Respeto a los muertos señores- expreso a la ligera con una sonrisa, llamando la atención de Barbanegra que la miro a distancias con una intensidad y frustración que le amplio su regodeo.

No pudo seguir alardeando cuando un puño en su torso rompiendo el poco hielo que todavía estaba ahí, levantándola con violencia pero obligandola a mantenerse en esa posición por una mano fuerte en otro impacto.

Dejándola caer en el suelo pesado encogiéndose fuertemente en agonía por los diferentes músculos tensos y huesos esforzándose por no romperse, la sangre saliendo de su boca mientras cubría su área con ambas manos en un vano intento de calmarse.

Aun con su vista borrosa pudo presenciar desde el suelo a un Mihawk que parecía dispuesto a ir a su ayuda interceptado por Kizaru, hasta el propio Garp en el fondo siendo detenido por Sengoku ¿cuando se había transformado en dorado? se pregunto ausente con un tinte de burla... pudo jurar que otros piratas trataron de auxiliarla pero estaba esforzándose por mantenerse consciente que no les presto atención.

-Hubieras aprovechado esa oportunidad de escapar- se burlo el almirante de lava al patearla para recostarla sobre su espalda, obligando su mano sana a su merced -pero que se espera de un traidor- sonrió siniestramente al transformar su mano en lava dejando una gota de sus dedos caer en el guante quemando y atravesando su piel.

No grito, por su orgullo que no gritaría para satisfacer a este hombre por el contrario su rostro se mantuvo fiero en reto continuo mientras el humo se levantaba donde la lava escarbaba.

-Parece que todavía tienes un gesto insolente...- expreso molesto el almirante moviendo su mano hacia la ya congelada para hacer la misma acción -creo que este sera borrado después de demoler tu voluntad- dijo cual solución simple, dejando la misma gota caer a esa altura.

-Akainu- la voz de Aokiji advirtió viendo esta escena a corta distancia, sus ojos viendo a la teniente en el suelo fijada por el gran pie de su colega.

-Es una traidora y sientes compasión- el hombre replico pateándola cual pelota chocando contra unas rocas, intentaba levantarse pero era obvio que ya no tenia la fuerza.

-No te levantes- el de hielo expreso acercándose, implorando para que el reto terminara -solo rindete-

Pero ella era necia, se levanto con la misma intensidad en sus ojos sorprendiendo tanto a marinos como a piratas.

Pero fue mandada al suelo nuevamente por Akainu levantando la tierra por el impacto volteándola para quedar recostada boca arriba -cuanto de tu perseverancia seguirá... traidora- expreso indignado, su pie colocado en su torso con fuerza mientras ella trataba con sus manos quitarlas ante su burla.

-RINDETE- Garp a lo lejos ordeno preocupado, su amigo estaba lejos de dejarlo ir incrustandolo en el mismo suelo por su desesperación de ir a ayudar a su teniente.

-NO- rugió Izumi con esfuerzo pero claro -NO VOY A DESISTIR... NO HAY JUSTICIA SIN PIEDAD- su voluntad recorrió cada corazón en ese lugar.

Smoker y Tashigi abrieron sus ojos en sorpresa, Helmeppo ayudando a Coby ambos llorando al igual que cada miembro de su tripulación recordando los tiempos que vivieron con ella.

-Tonta- el pie de Akainu comenzó a transformarse quemando poco a poco el torso torturándola, pero aun así ningún grito fue su respuesta simple intensidad en sus ojos mientras ligeras lagrimas de dolor la traicionaban.

-Akainu- Aokiji expresaba con seriedad, a lo lejos el propio Garp maldecía sonoramente pataleando con una fuerza que escarbaba obligando a Sengoku a ejercer mas de su fuerza para sostenerlo.

Marco se acercaba desesperado siendo bloqueado por Smoker -estas de acuerdo con esto- expreso incrédulo mirando mas alla a la mujer que se gano su respeto aun con su reciente traición -todos ustedes simplemente van a verla morir- no recibió respuesta, nadie podía contestar.

Mihawk se abría paso con un andar mas rápido, sus ojos eran intensos sin saber cual era el pensamiento pero su intensión asesina era dolorosamente obvia -no tan rápido- Doflamingo se interponía con una sonrisa -o no estas disfrutando de esto- pidio inocente.

La carcajada de barbanegra disfrutando de la tortura de la que interrumpió su cometido, aun cuando el cuerpo del anciano siga ahí... ya paso el limite de tiempo, la habilidad se le había escapado por culpa de una mujer.

-Yo no me rendire- Izumi expreso con sus dientes apretados aunque un leve gemido de dolor se le escapo, juntando sus manos con esfuerzo -si tengo que llevarte conmigo, que así sea- aplaudió tocando el pie de lava aun cuando se quemo las palmas.

ahi ante la atenta mirada de todos, ambos desaparecieron bajo los rayos de la nombrada alquimista.

XXXXX

Coby sorbeteaba con lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, sus ojos fijos en Izumi-san que había regresado hace unos momentos entre rayos junto con un pálido Akainu en una escena desconcertante.

Corría con fuerza viendo como un enloquecido almirante la golpeaba sin cesar sin recibir alguna respuesta, ella esta inconsciente y por alguna razón las habilidades de lava no era utilizadas.

-QUE ME HICISTE... PERRA- decía una y otra vez Akainu pateando a distancia a una Izumi indispuesta a defenderse.

El chico se interpuso en el camino -ES SU...SUFICIENTE-junto todo su valor para interceder, sus manos alzadas mientras sus palabras no eran respaldadas por su temblor, tenia miedo pero demonios no podía quedarse apartado -YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE ESTA LUCHA... ELLA... NO, TODOS YA ESTAMOS LUCHANDO POR NADA- sus piernas cederían y no podía dejar de pensar que si moría, seria por alguien a quien le tenia respeto... por mas traidora que fuera.

El hombre ni se inmuto, simplemente alzo su puño dispuesto a quitar a un estorbo para terminar de matar a esa bruja, que lo había llevado a un infierno blanco y silencioso, la sonrisa de un ser sin rostro combinando con el espacio vació con una puerta de acero a sus espaldas era una escena que lo seguiría en sus peores pesadillas.

Sin saber que fue utilizado como un sacrificio, al cual le quitaron su fruta del diablo a favor de la única con el poder de negociar con la verdad.

Pero su puño nunca golpeo a un Coby dispuesto a recibirlo, siendo bloqueado por una espada... el poco valor le abandono como la consciencia.

XXXXX

Un rabioso Shanks hacia su aparición ante un Akainu con su espada desenvainada -bien hecho, joven marino- su voz era engañosamente tranquila -tus segundos de valor, para bien o para mal... cambiara el destino del mundo- complemento.

Ojos intensos en el almirante que retrocedió al ser empujado con falsa levedad, volteando hacia atrás para caminar tranquilamente sus pasos haciendo eco a través del silencio tenso.

-UN YONKOU DEL NUEVO MUNDO... AKAGAMI SHANKS- rugieron al unisono las masas dividiéndose según sus aliados.

Mihawk ya estaba arrodillado ante la figura inerte de la teniente levantándola con cuidado, sus ojos eran estrictos y analíticos ante la sangre empañando el rostro de Izumi con contusiones creciendo en diversas partes -tardaste- acuso secamente al tocar para cerciorarse de que tenia pulso.

El pelirrojo no hablo simplemente se inclino, su gesto era oscuro torciendo su boca en verdadero disgusto -Al final terminaste desertando- fue lo único que atino a decir con docilidad, no teniendo el valor de ver a su amigo -hiciste un buen trabajo en vivir hasta que llegue-

El shichibukai se levanto al saber que era lo único que respondería, ajeno a cualquiera comenzó a retirarse sin esperar instrucciones dejando atrás la escena atroz de guerra cual visitante de paso.

Cada uno de los piratas y marinos se miraban escépticos por las acciones del Yonkou caracterizado por su alegría innata, ahora levantando con cuidado a la Teniente Curtis para acunarla con su único brazo con facilidad.

Los ojos del Yonkou cambiaron del cuerpo de la mujer que parecía delicada en esos momentos, para dirigir su atención al publico en general con una vehemencia monstruosa haciendo temblar a los mas débiles, caminando entre la multitud mientras su barco se abría paso entre el desastroso puerto -si siguen luchando...- comenzó a hablar sin parar su andar -ambos bandos sufrirán aun mas bajas...- su voz era de ira contenida mientras imperceptible su mano apretaba con fuerza su ceño haciéndose mas profundo -Pero aun si hay alguien quiere seguir peleando...- volteo siendo respaldado con su tripulación -nosotros aquí estamos... y les haremos frente-

Su desplante era oscuro y ansioso, sus tripulantes destacados intactos para obedecer la amenaza de su capitán.

Todos jadearon incrédulos y nerviosos -que me dices Teach...- pidió a barbanegra -o Akainu- este ultimo con mas acidez.

-Te veo mejor que nunca Akagami- alardeo barbanegra-esa cicatriz te queda de puta madre- se burlo mientras ambos francotiradores de las tripulaciones se apuntaban ofendidos por el tono prepotente del hombre al yonkou.

Ambos capitanes compartian miradas intensas, el pelirrojo trataba de controlarse mientras Sengoku y parte de la marina se encontraban en medio del campo en ruinas formando tres facciones.

Una carcajada por parte de Teach -Nosotros lo dejamos- ordeno secamente mientras su tripulante bajaba el arma ante la orden silenciosa, posando sus ojos en la mujer en su brazo -mejor que mantengas a esa preciosura contigo, porque créeme... no seré el único detrás de su cabeza- amenazo oscuramente.

Un pico de Haki de advertencia con un desplante de rabia contenida -ni se te ocurra tocarla- amenazo con sus dientes apretados, levantando su barbilla y aferrando su agarre protector sus ojos se dilataron en molestia ante la burla de barbanegra -ahora vete- gruño.

-Vamos muchachos- el rostro de Teach se volvió irritado, no había conseguido lo que quería por lo cual estaba insatisfecho... todo por culpa de esa mujer.

Pero Barbanegra no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo, no fue el único que lo noto... esa chica había quitado la habilidad de la fruta del diablo sin afectar al usuario, eso la convertía en un enemigo que debería ser asesinado con prontitud.

-Llévala dentro, que la traten- ordeno Shanks confiando a la teniente en manos de su segundo al mando, este obedeció aun cuando no le agradaba la mujer un poco de respeto nacía al verla así aun a pesar de desconocer el alcance de su participación.

-Espera- la voz de Garp resonó por todo el silencio, dando pisotones a través de la multitud con un gesto apurado -nosotros nos haremos cargo- expreso.

Pero Shanks se interpuso con una actitud seria, dando un vistazo a Ben que se retirara ante las quejas de Garp nada intimidado por el Yonkou -tu sabes que no sera perdonada... Garp- llamo con su tono acusador -o es que sus heridas fueron hecha por piratas- miro en cólera silenciosa, sorprendiendo al marino por tales sentimientos -ella es mi nakama y le han hecho demasiado daño- expreso ante todos los presentes.

Susurros se alzaron ¿desde cuando? se preguntaban sembrando la duda de que en verdad era una traidora desde mucho antes entre sus lineas, pero la mirada del pelirrojo los callo ante los insultos que comenzaron a volar hacia la inconsciente.

El vicealmirante bajo la mirada con sus puños apretados, miles de sentimientos en su contra al cerrar sus ojos -esta bien- acepto con facilidad ante las quejas de Sengoku -solo cuídala... salvo a mis estupidos nietos- afirmo.

El pelirrojo sonrió -por supuesto, por quien me tomas- dijo a la ligera, pero por la tensión de sus hombros no era o que sentia.

El marino bufo -un borracho mala influencia- sugirió con fastidio ante la mueca del pirata, todos ahora miraban al gran héroe conversar con uno de los Yonkou tan casual-solo, no dejes que la lastimen... ella esta enferma, aunque no lo dijera- se rasco la nuca por no darse cuenta.

ante esa declaración el pelirrojo parecía sorprendido, suspirando pesadamente -no sabia- fue lo único que atino a decir, para pasar su mirada a todo su entorno -ahora, permitan que retires a sus heridos y muertos- expreso.

Garp acepto con facilidad ante el gesto irritado de todos en su entorno por esto, pero no tenían la fuerza para contradecir.

El vicealmirante bufo cuando el pelirrojo desapareció repentinamente, mientras un golpe poderoso se escuchaba a sus espaldas -tómalo como represaría por mi amiga- la voz del yonkou era con una falsa amabilidad mientras Akainu reposaba inconsciente a sus pies, marchándose con la grandeza de respaldar a los tripulantes de un colega caído en gloria.

Poniendo fin a la guerra.

XXXXXX

Ahora si... FIN.

Bueno un resumen bastante resumido del resumen?

No se si continuarla, y si llegara a ser el caso seria una historia mas larga y mejor redactada.

Saludos

Neah 20 fuera...


	6. Chapter 5

Conclusión.

Entonces que sucede después de una guerra es la duda que muchos intentan descubrir para llegar a una simple respuesta... depende por completo de la persona.

Mientras unos se derrumban por completo en agonía de lo perdido, hay otros que simplemente se levantan con las heridas nuevas para empezar un nuevo dia de grandeza o promesas... pero también están aquellos que abrazan la ira con la esperanza de obtener venganza.

Pero esa es otra historia, pues mientras es por completo dependiente del individuo... estaremos fijos en los personajes principales de este evento anual de gran alcance.

Las heridas son diferentes en cada aspecto, algunos son emocionalmente afectados como el caso de los piratas de barbablanca, velando a sus muertos o atendiendo a sus heridos con la sombra de lo que fue y sera, superando la perdida de su capitán quedando a la deriva para ser obligados a la desintegración.

Como lo fue en algún momento en el pasado con su enemigo Gold D. Roger.

Las acciones tienden a tener un efecto mariposa grandioso, Mihawk regresaba a su hogar con un rostro de fastidio habiendo colgado su titulo de señor de la guerra por una linea delgada de amistad o camaradería.

El propio frió Shichibukai no entendía sus acciones en Marineford pero tampoco le dio mucha vuelta al asunto, no cuando un pupilo invadía su territorio abandonando su orgullo para pedir asesorías levantandole en algún aspecto el animo con la idea de moldear la nueva era.

Otros son de un aspecto mas superficial, Akainu fue sometido a un sin fin de pruebas físicas para poder mantener su titulo a causa de la perdida de su fruta del diablo, aunque fue un golpe a su orgullo logro con satisfacción no solo conservarlo si no que a aspirar a uno mas alto.

No era facil, por el contrario Sengoku en su oficina leía los informes de las deserciones masivas en sus diferentes cuarteles con algo de dolor, miro por la ventana con mas dudas y una única opción que al igual que Garp tomarían.

Los espacios eran llenados con nuevos cadetes, mientras el desastre rodeaba al nuevo flujo de piratas motivados por las palabras del Yonkou Barbablanca.

Garp miraba su isla con nostalgia, siendo recibido con recriminaciones por Dadan de lo cerca que estaba de su familia sin siquiera intentar salvarlos, entonces una pregunta fue expuesta -piensas llenar tu vacante- Makino expreso dándole de tomar a un anciano demasiado cansado no solo por el viaje, si no por cada pirata novato que se topo.

El anciano negó para tomar en silencio leyendo el periódico con tristeza aunque lo escupió por el nuevo cartel -que demonios- balbuceo incrédulo de que esto fuera tan rápido nisiquiera le pensaron al ser una desertora -bueno que esperaba- desecho para guardarse aquel papel con cariño.

Su familia fue salvada por ella, esto le obligo a suspirar con tristeza con solo una palabra en mente "si ella no hubiera intercedido... ¿dejaría morir a su nieto?"

No importaba que tanto le recriminaron en el cuartel ante el encubrimiento del hijo de Gold D. Roger, no se arrepentia de eso... el era su nieto, su familia.

Los descubrimientos de nuevos colores después de una guerra encarnizada, las olas del cambio están presentes con cada sobreviviente ante la incertidumbre de lo que depara el futuro.

No importa lo que suceda, el mundo esta destinado a girar sin importar las situaciones de sus ocupantes mortales, las olas se movían de forma curiosa, impulsando nuevas esperanzas de un nuevo mundo.

Una nueva era de los piratas.

XXXXX

Silvers Rayleigh miraba el periódico recién traído a la isla de las amazonas tomando un poco de café en la sala de aspecto silvestre ignorando las miradas que cada mujer le otorgaba con viva curiosidad, escuchaba el escándalo a sus espaldas al parecer Ace acaba de recobrar la consciencia.

-NO- la voz del hijo de Gold D. Roger sonaba desgarrador mientras los movimientos eran tan claros rompiendo por completo el aire matutino calmado.

El antiguo pirata por su parte siguió ajeno a cualquier alboroto -pero que tenemos aquí- arqueo la ceja ante la noticia, Marineford fue en la principal noticia siendo disminuido el evento primordial.

La traición de uno de los propios salvando al hijo de los piratas -jajaja tontos- rió divertido viendo como disfrazaban a uno de los propios como un novato oculto entre sus lineas -Shanks solo empeoro su situación por tal declaración descarada- afirmo por este pequeño desliz el idiota la había nombrado su nakama abiertamente, suspiro y doblo el periódico y se lo acomodo debajo del brazo para comenzar su camino lento hacia la habitación contigua.

-Bueno, pues déjenmelos a mi- expreso consolador a las amazonas espantadas por el pirata convaleciente que saco energías para comenzar a pelear ante todos.

Ellas afirmaron para desaparecer, de paso para comunicar a su señora de que ya estaban despiertos los invitados.

No era una sorpresa encontrar al pirata arrodillado con sus manos desesperadas cubriendo su rostro, lagrimas vivas eran el rastro evidente de su sentir... la juventud, pensaba Silvers al negar para dar a conocer su propia presencia -te haz enterado- dijo cual obviedad seguramente una de las enfermeras estaban susurrando cuando despertaron.

Luffy se encontraba a su lado tratando vanamente de ser un consuelo -vamos Ace- exclamaba perdidamente dando a entender su nula situación para este tipo de cosas, cada uno de los hermanos tenían diversas vendas aunque el menor de ambos era el mas grave.

-Fue su deseo- su voz era profunda llamando por completo la atención de un dolido pirata de barbablanca.

-Por mi culpa- expreso negando con pesar no teniendo el valor de levantar el rostro, siendo pateado para caer de espaldas.

-Seras el hijo de mi capitan, pero no eres tan importante- expreso oscuramente el segundo al mando de Gold D. Roger sin ninguna compasión, puño de fuego no tuvo la fuerza para contradecir tal declaración siendo que renegaba de su sangre pero no era esto su principal problema.

-EY VIEJO- reclamo Luffy interponiéndose pero fallando miserablemente, sus propias heridas reclamando por el movimiento brusco doblándolo de dolor.

Pero el retirado dio un paso enfrente ignorando por completo la presencia del sombrero de paja -Deja de sentir pena por ti... es una vida de piratas de la que estas hablando- recrimino con el ceño fruncido -se fue como los grandes, dale ese crédito- gruño.

Un sorbo por parte de Ace que no se molesto en intentar levantarse, sus memorias haciéndose presentes de manera gradual, cada momento desde que llego a ser recibido o protegido por cada miembro de esa tripulación-que paso con ella- pregunto en un susurro, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula por el orgullo lastimado... fue noqueado con facilidad y llamado príncipe.

Rayleigh negó divertido sacando el propio periódico debajo del brazo para lanzarlo hacia los hermanos que parpadearon como búhos, esperando a que el papel saltara en llamas en el suelo -bueno que esperan... no se leerá solo- apremio con un tono divertido.

Curiosos lo tomaron notando la hoja suelta con prontitud dándose a conocer como lo mas importante, abriendo su boca en clara sorpresa con sus mandíbulas cayendo al piso y ojos desorbitados -QUE DEMONIOS- gritaron al unisono ante la risa del mayor.

El papel no mentía, no cuando era un inconfundible cartel de "Se busca" ambos fruncieron el ceño con sospecha hasta tomaron nota mas cercas para asegurar que no habían visto mal, olvidando cualquier mal que les agobia.

Era "ella" como mentalmente señalaban a la teniente de su abuelo, la foto era la expresión mas feroz que habían visto aun con sus heridas la voluntad era palpable y sin duda la espalda que estaba en el fondo de la foto era la de Barbablanca apoyándola.

Distraidamente Luffy recordó a Usopp en su propio cartel, debía aceptar que este invasor de fotos era mas mola que su francotirador (en alguna parte del mundo, un gordo de nariz larga estornudaba).

-Se dice que peleo como igual al lado de Barbablanca- agrego Rayleigh disfrutando del gesto de los hermanos de envidia absoluta-van a prenderle fuego al papel- comento divertido pues estos regresaron su atención al objeto que ambos compartían casi partiendolo en el acto.

-Pero es que... esto tiene tantos ceros- se quejo Luffy rascándose los ojos para volver a ver, su gesto cambio a uno orgulloso -con esto, mi tripulación sera la mas costosa entre los mares... ya me imagino la envidia de Zoro- se burlo.

-Que- pidió Ace desconcertado por el comentario.

-Le propuse que fuera mi Nakama- inocente contesto el sombrero de paja.

-Espera...- limpiándose los oídos el de fuego frunció el ceño -ahora, puedes repetirlo- pidió esperando haber escuchado mal.

-Le dije que fuera mi nakama- volvió a contestar inclinando su cabeza, un silencio extenso mientras el comentario era meditado por un cerebro adormilado y confundido.

-Ella no ha aceptado- agrego Rayleigh rompiendo el silencio de los hermanos, mas cuando el mayor entre ellos dejo caer su cabeza en una siesta repentina... era eso o su cerebro se fundió.

-Pero aceptara- afirmo confiado Luffy.

El anciano negó -también Shanks se lo propuso- levantando ambas cejas declaro, el joven parpadeo como búho luego hizo una mueca de confusión y ya cuando la idea le había entrado a su cabeza se puso de pie como resorte.

-Noooo- miro a sus lados como si el susodicho pelirrojo fuera a aparecer -yo la pedi- miro su cuarto encontrando la capa secuestrada -tengo su capa- afirmo como si esta fuera la compensación mas grande para ser parte de su tripulación.

La carcajada del anciano mientras Ace se levantaba como el mismo resorte -estas de broma Luffy- recrimino pero viendo que su hermano no estaba sentado se saco de papel algo confundido, busco para encontrarlo con la capa del marino -ella no aceptara... no con esa recompensa- afirmo regresando al tema antes de su siesta.

-¿Por que?- cuestiono.

-No se puede tener un precio mas alto que el capitán- afirmo como si esto fuera una razón suficiente, era ilógico según su punto de vista.

-Tienes razón- Luffy parecía entender esta lógica con facilidad ante la mirada atenta del segundo al mando de la tripulación de leyenda -entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es ganarme mas ceros- dijo confiado, como si fuera algo simple de ir a pedir.

-Ella lucho contra los almirantes y al lado de personas de leyenda- Silvers cruzo sus brazos, señalando el olvidado periódico -tiene grandes méritos a causa de su filosofía expuesta tan libremente a nivel mundial... he escuchado que muchos marinos han abandonado las filas después de esto... hasta el propio Dracule Mihawk- este dato fue un golpe de información que aturdió a ambos hermanos -agregando su "alquimia"- como si fuera la cereza del pastel agrego -bueno, el periodico no lo dice... ya que solo la mencionan como un novato encubierto- frunció el ceño con disgusto.

-ESE TÍO TAMBIÉN- Luffy puso sus manos al lado de su rostro en un gesto de completo espanto ignorando el resto del dato, al parecer este fue el único que medito con gravedad.

-Tienes mucha tarea Lu- se burlo Ace poniendo una mano alrededor de su hombro -un largo camino para sembrar la rebelión en toda linea estricta de existir- señalo al horizonte como si fuera posible ver algo a lo lejos, mas allá de Rayleigh sonriente.

El puño de fuego miro a la lejanía con un futuro incierto -que haremos... que hará la tripulación de Barbablanca- pidió olvidando por completo el cartel o leer el periódico.

-Desintegrarse- fue la escueta respuesta por parte del anciano provocando un profundo hueco en cada estomago, la alegría jovial momentánea olvidada ante la idea del cambio... aunque no quisiera, el pirata de esta tripulación cerro sus ojos en culpa.

-Luffy- Jimbei entraba acompañado cortando cualquier platica.

-Ahora, sombrero de paja-ya- Law fruncía su ceño viendo a los dos convalecientes de pie -sus heridas se abrirán- afirmo, como si esto fuera una orden las heridas comenzaron a expulsar chorros de sangre.

-LUFFY- horrorizada Hancock se desmayo ante la carcajada viva de Rayleigh.

-Ahora, tengo una petición que sugerir... para ambos- expreso con un tono mas serio, sus ojos eran estrictos obligando a callar a todos.

XXXXXX

Miedo corriendo entre el silencio de la sala lujosa, el castillo en el monte en la ciudad de Mariejois encima de la Red Line en medio del mundo.

Cinco ancianos, conocidos como la cinco estrellas ancianas que rigen por encima de Gobierno mundial con puño de hierro y razones ocultas.

Todos se miraban oscuros con la discusión de los eventos recientes habiendo sucedido -no puede ser posible- aseguro el que se encontraba sentado con su bastón y sombrero extraño -aunque la sembramos como un espía del Yonkou pelirrojo... el daño fue grave- torció la boca en molestia por el pensamiento.

-El precio es lo mínimo que pudimos asignar sin levantar sospechas... sobretodo a pesar de "vencer" a un almirante, se cataloga como un novato- el que se encontraba de pie con su pelo lacio y blanco acompañado con una larga barba.

Todos suspiraron con pesar no les gustaba esta situación -asegúrense que cada cazador este detrás de ella... es primordial ahora que estamos seguros esta débil- sentado con una bata blanca y anteojos redondo golpeo su katana en el suelo.

-Mas cuando también tiene la voluntad "D"- alguno de entre los cinco agrego oscuramente, recordando el reporte de Akainu.

-Es imposible darle cacería- el único rubio entre los viejos corto de tajo, llamando la atención de todos -Shanks el pelirrojo la tomo como propia- expreso.

-Pense que eran rumores- su voz era incrédula a pesar de su rostro tenso uno de bigote espeso y de gran tamaño.

-No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero el Yonkou la ha estado protegiendo de manera fiera- suspiro -al igual que cada hombre a su mando- negaron.

-Esa mujer es mas peligrosa que la propia Shichibukai Boa Hancock- el alto de pie expreso -sus encantos no son comparables, pero su fuerza es la misma- negó con molestia.

-Pero esto nos da un pretexto mas para agregarle mas a su recompensa...- el de sombrero dijo con una sonrisa -si cazamos a un no nato... podemos hacerlo con la mujer de un Yonkou-

-Pero con el tiempo- cerraron el tema, después de todo no era mas sospechoso que cambiar la recompensa de un día para otro.

Todos se miraron con expresiones confiadas, aunque fueran rumores era lo suficiente para extinguir a la nombrada "alquimista estatal" sellando la posible fuga del vació histórico.

El miedo era un sentimiento que podía nublar los juicios, mas cuando Akainu describió el ser con el que se negocio su fruta del diablo para recuperar la salud de esta.

Una habilidad demasiado peligrosa, siendo la única con el poder de negociar con un ser mas allá de su entendimiento.

-Ahora, ¿como llenaremos las vacantes de Shichibukai?- el tema fue cambiado por completo, las consecuencias fueron grandes después de la guerra pero nada que no se pueda arreglar con una discusión seria de los piratas a considerar.

XXXXXX

En alguna parte del nuevo mundo...

Rodeado de tantas armas o diversas flores en una escena de ambiente prospero, una lapida de piedra con la capa del Yonkou mas antiguo y su bandera que lo caracterizaba ondeando con el viento tranquilo.

"EDWARD NEWGATE" tallado con dedicación ante la mirada de Marco "El fénix" y a su costado Shanks el pelirrojo en un aire de respeto mutuo como representantes a cargo de tal tributo al que fue el Yonkou mas antiguo entre la nueva era.

Suspirando con pesar aun incrédulo de lo que sucedió -Te lo agradezco- ofrecio con un suave tono el comandante de la primera división de la extinta tripulación de Barbablanca.

Sus ojos mostraban cansancio aun fijos en el altar de su capitán, el vació era tan grande y la incertidumbre los carcomía cada mañana que se levantaban despues de la guerra pero tomaria el valor para seguir adelante.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- el Yonkou también tenia su atención a la tumba, para mirar a su compañero -es lo mínimo que tenia que hacer por un colega de armas- ofrecio sonriente.

-No estaré cómodo sin dar las gracias- expreso nuevamente Marco para dejar caer sus hombros, el sentimiento fuerte lo golpeaba con intensidad aun esperando que fuera un mal sueño del que despertaría -como esta ella- pregunto con interés.

El ambiente se volvió mas oscuro, la ira era palpable en el pelirrojo sorprendiendo nuevamente al comandante por los fuertes sentimientos tan evidentes por la única mención -sigue sin despertar- su tono era tranquilo, pero sus ojos eran tan intensos que el Haki se escapaba levemente afectando al entorno.

-Ey contrólate, solo preguntaba- Marco expreso a la ligera dando palmadas al que antes le daba desconfianza.

Parpadeando confundido para meditar un poco, luego su rostro cambio a uno de viva vergüenza -lo siento- murmuro al colocar su mano detrás de su cabeza mirando el entorno a algunos desmayados.

-Quien pensaba que la mujer que te rechazo era la misma que deserto de una manera tan espectacular- se burlo poniendo sus manos en la cadera, viendo aun el altar con tranquilidad.

Una sonrisa orgullosa -por supuesto- agrego el pelirrojo, como si el logro mas grande hubiera sido descubierto.

-El gobierno la quiere muerta... un miembro reciente de "la peor generación" - el chico de mechones rubios murmuraba con desagrado.

-Nadie la tocara... no mientras este conmigo- advirtió como si los cazadores estuvieran escuchando.

-Pensar que todavía hay tontos yendo a tus dominios de cacería- se burlo el comandante negando divertido.

-Mata el aburrimiento- murmuro ausente el Yonkou, aunque un rostro depresivo se mostró -no tengo tiempo de estar ebrio- se quejo infantilmente ante la burla de su compañero.

Marco negó divertido -Bueno, creo que es momento de movernos- se volteo con un cosquilleo en la espalda, una lagrima solitaria saliendo ante la idea de abandonar a Barbablanca en este lugar.

-Sigue adelante... espera el cambio-sugirió Shanks mirando nuevamente el altar, esperando que cuando llegara su turno, fuera de la misma manera grandiosa que Barbablanca y su antiguo capitan se marcharon.

XXXXX

Andamios, carpinteros y diversos trabajadores estaban a marcha forzada para unir una vez mas la destruida Marineford, viendo con temor el alcance de personas monstruosas que chocaron en ese mismo lugar días antes.

Miedo... miedo de los simples mortales de ver como pilares de piedra en formas de puños, hielo descongelándose y las grietas o huecos profundos de choques diversos como evidencia perfecta de lo débiles que eran en comparación.

Los escombros era grandes y aun la sangre pintaba las áreas diversas para ser lavados con agua y jabón, los nudos en las gargantas se formaban por todo esto aun meditando lo que los periódicos comentaban, tan concentrados estaban que cuando un barco llego a su destruido puerto los tomo desprevenidos, provocando que abrieran paso ante el miedo o el valor de regresar de ciertas personas.

Un reto... tal vez.

El anuncio de algo nuevo, quizás.

Que el rey oscuro Silvers Rayleigh escoltara al hijo de su capitán y al de un revolucionario, dejaba la boca abierta de los testigos incrédulos en una sola dirección simbolica.

La campana de Ox era tocada con fuerza de manera determinada entre Luffy y Ace ante todo los espectadores excepticos.

Tin... resonaba el metal... Ton... retumbaba en el silencio incrédulo... Tin... parpadeando asustados... Ton... tendría algún significado ante el cuidado de la mano derecha del antiguo rey de los piratas.

16 veces la hermosa campana canto una canción solemne ante la seriedad de los ahora conocidos hermanos, soltando aquella cuerda con la idea de bajar para posicionarse enfrente.

El tatuaje orgulloso en espalda de puño de fuego mientras el sombrero de paja engalanaba uno propio en su brazo.

Como si no fueran parte de los culpables de tales destrozos, con tranquilidad tomaron un modo de rezo por todos los que perdieron la vida en ese campo improvisado de batalla ¿por los piratas? o ¿por los marinos? no lo sabían simplemente se quedaron viendo con la boca abierta tontamente.

Miles de especulaciones ¿puño de fuego se unió a su hermano? era uno de los pensamientos que mas abundaba entre los testigos.

XXXXX

Ella sonreía de manera alegre a unos clientes que ayudaba a escoger lo mejor de la calidad de su tienda, mientras su esposo la acompañaba acomodando un gran pedazo de carne cargada con facilidad en la mesa detrás del mostrador.

-Ey Izumi, hay muchos clientes- exclamo alegre Sig tomando un cuchillo para cortar con maestría y facilidad.

-Por supuesto querido- amorosamente complemento la mujer abrazando empalagosa a su marido, sintiendo su calidez una que por alguna razón sentía lejana y extraña -somos los mejores en el campo- su orgullo ante tal mención competitiva.

-Entonces, porque tiemblas- pregunto Sig sin soltar el abrazo, la campana de clientes se escuchaba mientras voces conocidas se escuchaban.

-Maestra- Edward con su hijo en hombros, su esposa y Al acompañándolos en risas divertidas.

-Sucede algo- la voz del menor de los Elrics preguntaba temeroso, Sig negó con incertidumbre mientras poco a poco la fuerza de su abrazo aumentaba.

Abrió sus ojos con un gesto triste ignorando a los recién llegados para enfrentar el rostro de su amado-ahora querido, dime... que debo hacer- pregunto con seriedad, un dolor palpable brillando en sus ojos mostrándola vulnerable.

-Avanzar amor... seguir adelante- Sig dejo el cuchillo tomando entre sus brazos a su amada querida con delicadeza, besando con devoción ante el escenario extinguiéndose entre niebla dejando la blancura corromper poco a poco su comodidad.

-La verdad es una perra... pero aprovecha esta oportunidad, maestra- Edward expreso borrándose de la existencia con una sonrisa orgullosa en la mujer que lo enseño.

Curtis volvió su cabeza en el pecho cálido de su marido, suspirando satisfecha por esto pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que el dolor de la perdida.

-No nos olvides- expreso Sig al levantar el rostro para darle un beso casto de despedida.

Pero ella se nego a soltarlo, sollozos se atoraban en su garganta ante la idea de abandonarlos... ante la idea de su propia muerte.

XXXXXX

 _-Es interesante... señora alquimista- la voz era la misma que recordaba con tintes de burla con esa sonrisa inextinguible, ella se irguió a su altura adolorida pero con orgullo -dime, intercambiaras al hombre...- su atención aunque sin ojos podía ser el punto donde Akainu pisoteaba._

 _-DONDE ESTAMOS- rugió el almirante siendo detenido por un sentimiento de miedo incierto que le extraño, la atmósfera lo suprimía y esa sonrisa dientuda del aparente niño blanco lo intimidaba._

 _Una puerta imponente de acero con diversos tallados se alzaba como única construcción en el vació, la teniente lo miraba para dirigir su atención al extraño ser... a sus oídos, estaban hablando en un idioma inentendible._

 _-Pense que era un tabú- continuo ignorando al invitado, su satisfacción y diversión creció, el lo sabia... pero lo divertido es ver como se lo proponían._

 _-No...- Izumi negó sosteniéndose el vientre poco a poco la fortaleza momentánea abandonándola de sobremanera, encogiéndose ante la atención distante de la verdad._

 _-Bueno, pero si viniste... tienes que querer algo- empujo la verdad interesado, la ultima vez que un alquimista que juro no hacer un tabu había negociado su propia puerta, pero ahora traían un sacrificio._

 _-Quiero negociar su fruta del diablo- dijo decidida sabiendo lo importante de estas al otorgar habilidades fuera de la logica natural -quiero regresar a casa- imploro con sus ojos suplicantes ante la idea._

 _Una carcajada lleno por completo el vació -seras tonta, señora alquimista- negó para ponerse de pie, aunque físicamente era pequeño su existencia expresaba un poderío que el testigo almirante sudaba nervioso -ese es un peaje pequeño... muy pequeño- negó._

 _-Entonces...- se callo ante el gesto de chistear los dientes._

 _-Mira alquimista... - la voz se volvio tensa, la sonrisa no titubeaba pero el cambio en el ser sin rostro era evidente -no se puede revivir a los muertos con eso- lanzo a quemarropa._

 _-Que quieres decir- Izumi abrió sus ojos._

 _Nego divertido la verdad -te di conocimientos y te haces la tonta- pidió la verdad con un suspiro sonriente -estas muerta alquimista... muerta y sin posibilidad de regresar a tu hogar- desecho simplemente con sus dientes mostrándose orgullosos -o es que no entiendes- pidió como si hablara con alguien tonto._

 _Sentia como la sangre se le iba del rostro, la debilidad la golpeo tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder, su razón no podía darle la respuesta -Pero...- esta idea era ilógico, era aquí donde uno empezaba de nuevo... ¿reencarnar?_

 _-Ingenua... no reencarnaste ¿o recuerdas alguna niñez?-la verdad volvió a tomar asiento indiferente en tono de broma -solo fue mi capricho... ese mundo me enterró por completo- se escuchaba molesto e irritado -así que... mandar a un alquimista... no solo eso... un sacrificio- carcajeo -un regalo de mi... su dios- alzo ambos brazos mencionando tal crueldad como el mejor de sus experimentos -el mundo que abandono su puerta... sus raíces... viéndolo de regreso tan repentinamente- declaro alegre._

 _La alquimista dio un paso hacia atrás la idea no la podía asimilar, el dolor olvidado por completo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picar._

 _-Bien, decidiré por ti- tarareo la verdad "mirando" al sacrificio -te daré lo quitado ¡podrás engendrar!- declaro en falsa modestia -y por que no... en compensación por el estilo de presentarte al mundo- expreso irradiando diversión -te otorgare también una voluntad caprichosa... la mencionada "D"- balbuceo pensativo -creo que esa fruta exótica cubre este peaje- afirmo positivo -si vieras toda la incertidumbre del mundo por tu actuación- agrego._

 _Sin esperar alguna respuesta la puerta de acero comenzó a abrirse -bien, mi querido Almirante Sakazuki- amplio sus brazos en un idioma entendible para el visitante-ve y diles sobre... "la alquimista estatal Curtis D. Izumi" cuenta la historia... cuéntales de mi... la verdad- aplaudió emocionado mientras manos oscuras se arrastraban en dirección al hombre -diles como te quite tu habilidad... como ella- apunto a la silenciosa mujer -es la única para negociar conmigo- agrego con una enferma sonrisa._

 _Lava no fue suficiente para ser arrastrado ante la atenta mirada de una vacia Izumi Curtis... ahora con la voluntad D._

 _Enseñándole_ _al imponente hombre el miedo a la oscuridad, una profunda e intimidante que lo obligo a gritar, ante la carcajada de un ser omnipotente._

 _XXXXXX_

Shanks leia los periódicos lanzando una gran carcajada llamando la atención de su tripulación -miren esto- levanto tal objeto como si fuera algo importante pasándolo con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Oh- fue lo único que recibió con un silencio incomodo.

-Es todo... ni siquiera jubilo- frunció el ceño insatisfecho, chasqueo los dientes -no cualquiera regresa a armar un alboroto escoltado por "el rey oscuro"- esto ultimo lo agrego con misterio.

Ben negó por las payasadas de su capitán -eso no nos preocupa... es esto- señalo una nota pequeña debajo de la foto de Luffy al lado de Ace en aparente rezo.

El pelirrojo lo noto, parpadeo incrédulo para rascarse los ojos -esta esto bien escrito- acuso mirando a su segundo que afirmo secamente -no, esto esta mal escrito- aseguro confiado.

-Bueno, ese tipo de rumores es raro entorno a un Yonkou- se burlo Yasopp desde su posición.

-Quien lo pensaria... solo falta que un heredero este en camino- lanzo una carcajada sonora ante la tripulación divertida.

-No discutiremos esto... esta claro- su voz era feroz en regaño, Shanks callo a todos espontáneamente -ella no necesita este tipo de rumores- hizo una bola el papel para lanzarlo al mar en disgusto.

Un silencio incomodo ante los pucheros de su capitán regresando a su habitual actitud al razonar que acababa de tirar la foto de Luffy al mar ¿como se lo presumiría a Mihawk?, pero como en los últimos tiempo una cólera se acumulaba en su interior sin saber que era lo que mas le molestaba los rumores de su relación o que hablaran mal de ella, señalándola como una arribista... prefería los rumores de ser un pirata encubierto por parte de el.

-Despertó...- el medico del grupo agrego entre jadeos rompiendo la tensión, el pobre hombre tenia escasa condición física si se cansaba con esa simple acción... pensaron todos al verlo de manera patética.

Con rapidez el Yonkou se levanto desde su lugar abriendo paso emocionado y feliz -esta bien- pidió nervioso el hombre afirmo -genial, gracias a los mares no tardo mas- se dijo en consuelo, tantos días que casi había perdido la esperanza.

El eco de sus pies era sonado en la cubierta mientras los susurro divertidos de la tripulación se escuchaba por el "juguete" nombrado entre ellos... no es como si lo fueran a decir abiertamente sin llevarse la ira del siempre descuidado capitán-bueno... - el cartel de "se busca" le era arrebatado por Ben sacándolo de entre la capa con una habilidad única, dándole una mirada estricta -es para que lo viera- hizo un puchero justo en la puerta de la cabina.

-"Ella no necesita este tipo de rumores"- lo imito encendiendo un cigarro.

Abriendo la boca para replicar, cerrándola de golpe cuando todos comenzaron a recriminarle -bueno tu ganas- murmuro con disgusto -pero eso...- señalo el papel en la mano de su aguafiestas segundo al mando -no es un rumor, ningún novato empieza con esa cantidad de ceros- aclaro al dar la espalda para entrar pisoteando cual niño regañado.

Shanks estaba ansioso mirando la espalda del doctor ¿que diría? pensaba una y otra vez, meditando como entrar de manera alegre y sacar el tema de su bienvenida a la tripulación.

Porque ella no aceptaría la invitación de Luffy, el tiene prioridad por antigüedad... pensaba con terquedad cuando llegaron a la puerta.

-Bien...- el doctor puso su mano en la manija, abriendo con lentitud.

La luz era visible en la habitación que fue limpiada con prontitud para ser usada, era sencilla y con un ambiente reconfortante algunos se quejaron por la preferencia, pero Ben logro calmarlos al señalar que era una mujer y por consecuencia necesitaba ser separada del resto.

-HOLA- saludo dando un paso en el interior pero se congelo por la escena que presencio sus ojos, bajo con lentitud la mano alzada lavandole su expresión jovial -nos dejas solos- su voz era grave mientras el doctor afirmo secamente para abandonar la habitacion.

El pelirrojo se acerco con cuidado ante la figura menuda sentada viendo hacia la ventana circular que otorgaba una vista al mar atento, vendas cubrían sus brazos y cabeza... un parche en su mejilla con un aura depresiva demasiado conocida.

-Ahora entiendo porque me veo mas joven de mi edad- su voz era un susurro ausente -yo... simplemente fui lanzada aquí por capricho- concluyo dolorosamente, el tono mostraba debilidad y resignacion.

El Yonkou no sabia de lo que hablaba pero no podía concebir que "ella" fuera la misma persona que lo reto en su barco cuando era un simple novato, la fuerza parecía extinguida aun viéndola en silencio, simplemente tomo asiento en la cama cercas de su presencia iba a decir cualquier cosa pero se quedo con su boca abierta cuando ella volteo.

Lagrimas de dolor destilaban de sus ojos lastimosos con lentitud, impotencia irradiaba apretando con fuerza su manta -me es difícil avanzar aquí- bajo la mirada cerrando sus ojos, estaba tan rota que el Pelirrojo se trago un gruñido de frustración, maldiciendo al que le hizo tanto daño.

Se acerco aun mas y tentando su suerte, la tomo entre su brazo para consolarla con naturalidad-No es difícil, simplemente toma esa voluntad y domina tu entorno- expreso tenuemente con una voz demandante, apretando la mandíbula -eres la mujer mas fuerte que he conocido... no cualquiera se me niega- trato de burlarse pero los sollozos le devolvieron la seriedad, sus ojos intensos viendo la pared mientras la sentía temblar.

Sentía el liquido mojandolo, las manos tomándolo como un desesperado salvavidas mostrando abiertamente su debilidad ante el... recargando su barbilla en su cabeza con confianza-Avanza Izumi... avanza y demuestra que cada paso que das... es un maremoto cambiando el mundo- gruño apretando su agarre.

Shanks se mantuvo en silencio cerrando sus ojos con frustración manteniéndose en silencio solo para consolar... ella no era así, ella era fuerte... ella simplemente con su escasa interacción la conocía muy bien, alguien la lastimo mas allá de lo físicamente posible... no era Akainu... pero el que fuera, lo perseguiría... nadie se mete con sus amigos.

Paso algo de tiempo hasta que fue alejado con lentitud -gracias- la mujer dijo débilmente -pero no menciones esto a nadie... entendido- amenazo oscuramente empujandolo mas a distancia, una prudente y socialmente aceptable.

La carcajada del pelirrojo se escucho, rascándose la nuca con alivio -es en serio... no te lo perdonare- continuo la desertora con demanda, su dominio era tal como lo recordaba... era bueno saber, que se recuperaba rápido.

-Bien... como tu quieras- afirmo el Yonkou levantando sus piernas para cruzarlas en aquella cama ante la mirada recriminadora por este gesto de confianza, pero el hombre la miro con intensidad -quien te hizo esto- exigió seriamente.

Ella abrió sus ojos ante la expresión viva de venganza del holgazán acosador, negó con un gesto amable -olvídalo... no es algo que puedas simplemente ir y voltear todo como es tu costumbre- afirmo con un suspiro ante el quejido infantil.

-Pero...- fue callado por una mano apretando fuerte su boca, provocandole un ceño fruncido con molestia.

-Harnet D. Izumi... la presentación fue errónea- aseguro ella al acomodarse en distancia -Curtis era el apellido de mi marido- informo cual cosa casual.

-ESTABAS CASADA- acuso el Yonkou cayéndose de sorpresa ante la burla divertida de la teniente que no contesto, simplemente miro por la ventana ignorando la insistencia del pirata... hasta que se harto y lo golpeo con toda su fuerza.

XXXXX

Los once supernovas le daban la bienvenida con orgullo a uno mas, la peor generación festejaba en sus diversas ubicaciones con el cartel de la prometedora nueva integrante ante las diversas molestias de los marinos.

Los carteles eran dispersados con ánimos entre los que consideraban la mejor entre los novatos por su rápida ascencion y publica traición a los marinos, ademas de salvar a la prole del rey de los piratas.

 _"La alquimista estatal"_

 _Curtis D. Izumi_

 _500,000,000 berries._

No solo eso... también envidiaban la recompensa nueva de Sombrero de paja Luffy con un precio de 400,000,000 berries y 600,000,000 del ahora conocido Gold D. Ace puño de fuego después de todo lo que hicieron durante y posterior guerra.

En cierta isla ese ex comandante de barbablanca maldecía a los cielos por cambiarle el nombre en sus carteles, ademas de avergonzado porque al parecer ya lo consideraban como aliado del sombrero de paja rompiendo su propia lógica de tener una recompensa mas grande que el capitan.

El tiempo iba a pasar y este evento no seria olvidado con facilidad, en todo el mundo los sombrero de pajas entendían el mensaje oculto en los periódicos tomando la decisión de hacerse mas fuertes, ser capaces de respaldar a su capitán en un futuro, desconociendo por completo que la nueva super nova también fue invitada a ser parte de la tripulación.

2 años... 2 años y se rencontrarían.

XXXXX

Ahora si... FIN.

Como todo necesitaba una conclusion.


End file.
